Untitled
by lalagirl555x
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha. He confuses me so much. He was only supposed to be here to be Shikamarus groomsman in his wedding, but why is he spending so much time with me? Why am I so drawn to him? And what information does he have that I might need? Story better.SXS
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so excited! this is the best writing I've done on here! please review! please... I'll update sooner...:(**

**okay so some of you may have noticed before that Jay, Tam, Sean and Kerri were characters in the original story... you see... I did write this, but on my microsoft word. I decided I needed real critisisum from people other than my friends telling me that I was great so I decided to post it here. I had to change the name of the characters but it's still my story.**

**If I did forget any...**

**KerriSakura**

**JaySasuke**

**TamIno**

**SeanShikamaru**

**so please read and I hope that this time, I got it all. )**

* * *

-CHAPTER ONE-

All she could hear was the sound of her pounding heart and the screams of her mother as she was being smashed into the glass cabinets of her home. Her muscles were weak and she could feel the small spasms that ran through them as she continued to watch the horrifying site in front of her.

The blood was dripping from the corners of her mothers' mouth and the spot on her stomach that was stabbed only moments ago. Her mother held it tightly cringing at the pain, as she was still continuously being pushed around. It was hard to breath in such an atmosphere such as this one.

She couldn't move an inch because she was so filled with terror. Helpless. That was the word that explained all she felt through her system. It was a horror to only be able to sit back and watch as her mother slowly bleeds to death, but she was just too scared to move. What if she was next? Why was it her mother that had to endure so much pain right in front of her? Was this man really that heartless? She began to feel dizzy and the dull colors that surrounded her became blurry and mixed.

Another painful screech from her mothers throat as she was for the last time smashed face first into the cabinet, the pieces of glass digging in her face, the face with such a gruesome expression placed on it. Finally her mother's cries began to cease as she fell to the ground for the last time, with a sad and pained expression left on her now blood covered face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cold sweat covered my body entirely like a fine thin sheet of cloth. My breath was uneven and came out in short hard huffs. Such thoughts. Such dreams. They were a blow from the past, a horror of remembrance that came and visited me almost every night. The worst part of it was, that all of it was real, they were all memories of my childhood that I so wished I didn't remember.

I had been dreaming the same way for far too long now. I was twenty-three living in a run down apartment, working on a shack by the beach for minimum wage. I slung my legs over the edge of my slumping bed and began to walk out of the hallway into the kitchen. What I really needed right now was a whisky or something but I would have to settle for a glass of water with some ice instead. Grabbing a cup from the cabinet above the stove, I filled it with water and added some ice from the freezer.

I really needed relaxation, something that soothed me. I always did and there was only one thing to do when it came to felling this crappy. It was too bad that that one thing only came at one part of the day and it was nowhere near now.

Working on the beach had its perks; at the end of the day I would love to watch the sun set. It calmed me, even though it sounded ridiculous that it was the only thing that could possibly sooth me. When the surfers were going home and the partying at the beach was settled down, I was practically alone and things couldn't get better, at least not to what I knew.

I set my now empty glass on the counter by the sink and went to my small living area, and sat in the old worn down recliner and closed my eyes. Just when I was about to drift off to sleep… the phone rang.

I groaned and reached lazily over to the phone on the small wooden side table. "Hello?" My voice was groggy and I cleared my throat. "Sakura? Hey!" I knew that perky up beat voice… It was one of my best friends since we were children, Ino. Ino was a bright, meaning her personality, and perky as stated. Even though Ino and I were sort of opposites, we still had quite a few similarities, so we got along great.

"Hey Ino, what's up? And do you know what time it is?" I said looking up at the clock on the far wall to see that it read that it was three twenty-four.

"Oh I guess that it is early huh?" Ino had herself a little laugh at that one. I blinked and started fiddling with the tearing fabric on the arm of the chair.

"Yeah, so what is your reason for calling so early Ino? I mean I enjoy talking to you, you're my best friend but there must be something important for it to be at this hour." Ino had herself another squeal.

"Well you got that right Sakura! So I was going to wait until tomorrow to tell you but I couldn't hold my excitement any longer." I could feel myself wince at the pitch of Ino's voice. It wasn't something I wasn't used to it's just I was so tired.

"Yeah and…?"

"Well! I got home late last night after Shikamaru and I had our dinner at this really fancy restaurant and you will never guess what I am wearing on my very important finger!" I sat up a bit.

"You mean he…?"

I heard another noise from Ino. "YES! He did he proposed to me and I am telling you Sakura the size of this diamond is just…. Humungo!" It was my turn to have myself a laugh for her.

"This sounds so great Ino, It really, really does…. I can't believe you guys are getting married! That's so exciting, I'm happy for you guys. But like you said it is really early for a phone call so can we talk about details tomorrow or something?" Ino gave a satisfied sigh.

"Yeah I just wanted to tell somebody and you know you are my most important someone! Besides I wouldn't want to keep the fact you are the made of honor from you for too long. But I guess that you are right so I will talk to you tomorrow Sakura, bye-bye!"

"Alright bye Ino."

With that I hung up the phone and moved my weary limbs to push myself from the recliner and walk myself to my shrunken bedroom.

Laying myself on the worn down mattress I pulled the cotton covers over my cold body and shifted positions trying to get comfortable. When I finally gave up on sleep I began to think about Ino's big wedding.

Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara had been going out for about two years now, not much could be said about them but the fact that they were meant for each other. They acted llike oposites but they still just clicked. Ino acted as if she was on speed, and Shikamaru was sort of lazy and easy going.

It was a big step for a couple to get married, but somehow I knew that Ino and Shikamaru would make it. It was just meant to be for them. They would make it though. They were both just too good to have something bad happen in there relationship. I absolutely hated it when bad things happened to good people; I had seen it too many times…

Every night I would pray to God that nothing bad would happen. That maybe life would get better later on. Of course it never did but I liked to think that what I did, did help in making sure things didn't get any worse. I thought myself selfish sometimes when I wouldn't pray for other people and only for myself, hoping that something good could happen to me someday…

All my work and care had been focused around helping other people because believe it or not, I strongly believe in karma. My life was bad enough as it is, but who knew, if I just acted like a crab about it karma could come back to bite me. So despite my living areas and the way things were going, I was still trying to make the most of it. Although there wasn't much to make the best of, all my known relatives had died by the time I was fourteen anyway so that didn't help much. This was the main reason I volunteered at the children's center every Sunday.

At least things hadn't gotten worse. I just got my paycheck and I still had about twenty dollars to spend for myself. Not to mention I had not been crying myself to sleep as much as usual. There was a plus.

Maybe…. Maybe if I kept praying to God things would eventually get better.

Maybe…

It was a word that I had been saying to myself most of my life. Maybe things will get better. Maybe, Maybe, Maybe. For years I had been saying that word and still nothing. I never gave up though. Hope was the only thing I really had left. I was more then anti-social. The only people that I ever did socialize with were Ino, Shikamaru, The coffee lady Ayame ((a/n: yes the ramen girl)), Hinata the girl I worked with, and the children at the center. It was all just my non-existent luck…

I rolled over into a more comfortable position and slowly let my eyelids droop over my eyes and the world took me into a dreamless sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun in my eyes is what woke me up in the morning. I groaned in discomfort and rolled over placing the pillow I was sleeping with over my head away from the window. When I realized that I couldn't find sleep again, I yawned and stretched while I sat up in bed. Looking around I found the digital clock on my nightstand and saw that it read, nine twenty-three. I was supposed to be at work down on the beach by ten o'clock. Amazing, I thought. I actually woke up before my alarm went off, which was set for nine thirty. Reaching my arm over I turned off the alarm so that it would not go off.

I stood painfully from my bed and felt the same ach in my back that was there every morning. It was actually really sad; I was only twenty-three and I already had some back pain when I woke up in the morning.

I walked over to the bathroom door about ten feet away from my bed, and prepared to take a hot shower. Another long day…

Today I had picked out an outfit that was normal for a repetitive day like today. I had a red tank top and a pair of my old blue jeans and tennis shoes. I grabbed my purse and finished getting ready to leave.

Just when I was about to I saw that my answering machine had one new message. Must have been while I was in the shower. I clicked the button on the machine and listened to Ino's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey Sakura, I know that I called you last night, or this morning, but you said that we should talk today and I agree so during your lunch break I will meet you at the café so we can do some wedding talking! Meet me at… um… how about one o' clock? Ah! I am so exited! Alright well talk to you later Sakura, Bye-bye!"

I Sighed in deeply and deleted the message. "So at the café again today, all right looks like I'll have to take an early lunch." I thought to myself out loud.

I always went to the café for lunch, but normally I was alone, today I would be having the company of Ino and probably Shikamaru too. I would have to ask Hinata to take over my shift and cover for me, I had lunch normally at one thirty but I could arrange to take it at one. I walked out the door and down the elevator to the apartment parking lot to get into my sad little beat up car to drive to the beach shack.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was such a beautiful day in Konoha. The beach was well lit today in the bright sun and those who were there were soaking it up. It was my first summer working in here and actually I hoped to make it my last. It wasn't my favorite place in the world. In fact someday I hoped to get out of this place period.

I was amazed that there was not that many people at the beach today for a hot summer morning. As a result the shack was mainly empty. Oh well, I thought. That just means that there is less work for me. I slumped one elbow on the counter and rested my hand in that palm with half lidded eyes.

Today was only a regular day at the shack other then the lack of customers. Hinata would be taking over my shift when I did go to lunch.

Hinata was only a couple of months younger then I was and she seemed very nice. She had short purplish hair that was of course a color that was… somehow warm. Not to mention she had the most gorgeous and beautiful eyes. They were what I admired about her the most. Her eyes had a blend of a violet clear color with not puples. She was very sweet when you knew her you just had to be really careful to not get on her bad side…

I didn't know too much about Hinata but what I did know was that Hinata didn't like to talk a whole lot about herself I knew the reason must have been that I wasn't the only one having problems in life… Hinata was having some too. I didn't blame Hinata for not wanting to talk about it.

She was still a great person to talk to, fun and full of surprises. She had skin that wasn't pale it was a natural smooth looking whitish color that was the perfect shade that brightened her eyes all the more. I had to admit she was very attractive. So much more then she would ever give herself credit for.

The alarm on my wristwatch went off signaling that it was time for me to go to lunch.

"Hey Hinata?" I asked looking back where she had just finished selling a hot dog from the redecorator to a surfer and his beach 'honey'. She turned her head to catch my eyes and answer. "Yes?"

"Well I told a friend of mine that I would meet them at the café down the road for lunch even though my lunch break shouldn't be for a while, would you mind…?" She nodded her head and looked like she didn't mind at all. "Yeah sure, no problem Sakura." I gave her a smile that was rare and thanked her.

Then I worked my way to the parking lot to get into my car and start driving to the café.

The café was off down from the city in some place not known too well. It was a very small part of town that hardly anyone ever went to and I liked to go to the most. It was quiet and I could eat in peace.

I pulled my car into the small cracked cement parking lot of the café. I got out of my small car and opened the door hearing the bell ring when the door opened and closed.

I chose to sit in the booth near the back that had a lovely view of the parking lot. The place was relatively empty today, no surprise there. I checked my watch to make sure that my lunch hour didn't run out before Ino and Shikamaru got there. I didn't want to make Hinata wait for me longer then she had to.

"So we are here again for lunch, huh?" It was Ayame the coffee lady. She ran the café and kept in pretty good shape for something that hardly got any money at all. Ayame had told people before that even though the café didn't get much business she would not sell the place because it was owned by her grandfather before her, he had died a while back ago… he was murdered and that is what hurt her the most.

She was a very short woman with long brown hair just. She wasn't what most people would call sane if they first met her. She would always end every sentence with the word, 'Huh?' making everything she said sound like a question. Although she was a little strange Ayame still meant well and was one of the few people that I actually socialized with.

"Yes, lunch here again Ayame." I answered. Ayame gave a polite nod and asked, "So we are going with the usual, huh?" I too nodded and Ayame went off behind the counters to get the order that I got every time I went to the café. It wasn't much just a simple sub sandwich and a glass of lemonade.

I started to stare at nothing in particular out the window while I thought of nothing in general. My life was taking no interesting turns as of this current point in time; the only thing I really had to look forward to was Ino's wedding. I yawned and checked my watch.

While I did so the doors of the café swung open and with a small shriek Ino ran over to me. I stood up to accept the hug that Ino had offered me. "Well now we can get down to business with all this wedding stuff." Ino said with a huge smile on her face.

Ino was gorgeous. She long blond hair that ran hardly past her shoulders that was always smooth shiny and it seemed as though she never would have those split ends. Her bright blue eyes shined all the more brightly with the excitement of knowing she was to get married soon. She wasn't as short as I was in fact she was rather tall.

Ino slid in the booth across from me, and just as I had expected Shikamaru was there with her and sat next to her as well. However, someone else was there too. A tall man was standing next to them both and I guessed that he was with them.

"Can you believe this?" Ino sighed happily and took Shikamaru's hand in hers. He returned her sweet smile she had on her face with one of his own. Ino looked in the direction of the man whom I still did not know. "Well Sasuke, why don't you take a seat by Sakura, come on she doesn't bite. Well most of the time anyway, just don't get on her list." Ino was smiling when she made that last comment but she knew it was true. I would bite if I didn't like someone maybe that was why I had hardly any friends. I was amazed that Shikamaru and Ino were my friends because of it.

"Oh! I'm sorry Sakura! Shikamaru, aren't you going to introduce Sasuke to Sakura?" Shikamaru looked up at Ino and then looked at me.

"That's right, I'm sorry" He smiled and motioned toward the still standing 'Sasuke.'

"Sakura, This is my friend Sasuke Uchiha, he came to be one of the grooms men for the wedding, even though I haven't seen him in years." Sasuke gave a small smile toward me and nodded.

"Sasuke this is Ino's best friend Sakura Haruno." I put on a fake smile for him and nodded as well. "Nice to meet you."

I scooted over as close to the window as I could get so that he had all the room away from me. Sasuke sat down in the booth on my side and murmured a word of thanks. It was silent for a while before Sasuke spoke.

"So... Sakura, I've heard a lot about you from Ino." He turned his head so it seemed all his attention was at me. He had Blackish Blue colored hair that just barely went past his ears in the front and spiked in the back. He had dark eyes, and gave me a smile that told me he wasn't really intirested to talk to me and was only being polite.

It was hard to think strait when while Shikamaru and Ino were talking when Sasuke kept steeling glances at me. Sure he wasn't too bad looking in fact he was amazingly good looking, but there was something that I didn't like about him. One of the reasons I didn't socialize much was because I always seemed to find the faults in people when I first met them. Some called me judgmental.

Normally it was nothing special to find a fault right away, but for this guy. Something about him was ominous...

Sometime between the conversations of wedding plans Ayame arrived with my food for lunch and noticed that there were more people with me. She took their orders too and again my mind went off into the wonders of this Sasuke character. What he was really like, maybe it was all an act, this sweet guy, or maybe I was being paranoid Sakura again.

"Is that okay with you Sakura?" Ino's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm sorry Ino. What was that?" I asked hoping that Ino wouldn't be annoyed with me. Ino sighed but showed no emotion on her face that she was angry.

"I said, would it be alright if I picked out your dress for the wedding?" She was making those blue eyes much bigger then they needed to be for me to nod my head yes. Ino had another squeal of excitement. I had a deep sigh. I hope its nothing frilly and definitely not pink. Just because my hair was pink didn't mean I was nuts about the color. Besides it was bad enough that I have to wear a dress at all… None the less I nodded.

"So I was wondering," It was Sasuke's deep and smooth voice. "When will the wedding be?" He was looking at both Ino and Shikamaru waiting for his answer. She quickly brought her smile back and looked at Sasuke. "Well we aren't sure yet. But it will be before the summer is over!"

Sasuke was deep in thought; I could see it on his face.

I checked my wristwatch. I wanted out of there as soon as possible. Not that I didn't enjoy talking about the wedding with Ino and Shikamaru it was more like I didn't enjoy being stared at by Sasuke. It wasn't a constant stair. Actually it was only every now and then he would peak at me out of the corner of his eye and I would see it out of the corner of mine.

Besides Ino had already told me about the plans of shopping. Not necessarily a good thing but not bad either. When Ino went shopping she bought some well actually most of the things she bought on her shopping trips were completely un-necessary. But she did have good taste. The one thing you should never do though, is trusting Ino with a credit card.

The glances from Sasuke were finally getting on my nerve. I didn't know if they were hated glances or glances of interest.

I would admit that Sasuke was rather handsome, actually much more then hot, but the way he kept looking at me was sort of creepy. I finally decided to get out of there.

"Oh sorry Ino. I can't really stay any longer out I am going to be late to go back to work, and Hinata will though a fit." Not that Hinata ever would.

"Aright then we'll let you go." Ino gave her original bright smile. Taking the hint that I needed to get out of the booth Sasuke stood up to let me out. Before I _was_ out though he stopped me.

"So maybe I'll get to see you another time?" He had a gorgeous smirk played upon his lips, and his left hand was pocketed while his other one was blocking my exit from the booth. Though that smirk said confidence his eyes said please no rejection. I didn't want to hurt him, but it would be weird seeing him. So I decided to casually tell him I wasn't intirested... or at least I hoped not...

"Yeah sure I'll see you at the wedding. Bah-bye" I gave him a little wave and a smirk of my own as his disappeared. My way out was now open. I felt pretty guilty after that. I wanted to seem confident though, I was hoping my eyes didn't say I'm trying to put you down to make myself look good... god that sounded horrid.

I gave Ino the money to pay for my lunch when Ayame got back with the bill and left out through the café doors. I strutted through the parking lot all guilty because of the look I was able to leave on Sasuke's face.

Sure, I was a quick one to judge, I had been told so and believed it too. Even when I met Ino, I though that Ino was a stuck up snob that had a serious problem with talking too much. She still did have that problem, but you got used to it after the years that they had been friends and it was just a quality that made Ino, Ino, so that made it positive. I knew it wasn't a real problem; I just wasn't a good listener… Although sometimes it was interesting to listen to some of the wild things Ino had to say.

While in my car on the way back down to the beach shack, sirens were ringing out through the streets. It was normal for this town though so I decided to ignore them. What concern of mine was it anyway? I hated how people had to stop and look at some accident on the road. People really needed to keep to their own business sometimes.

A small way up ahead on the road I pulled into the parking lot by the beach. I had to walk down a small flight of old worn out wooden stairs to get all the way down the hill from the parking lot to the shack and the beach.

When I did come down to the shack I was surprised to see a serious looking policemen talking to Hinata.

* * *

**alright! chapter one! chapter two will be out SOON! I would love love love some reviews first though! the more reviews the sooner! )**

**lalagirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**yay chapter two! thank you to those who actually did reveiw. :) Again I have to edit this one to make the characters Naruto characers so... I hope that I got them all if not,**

**Tam-Ino**

**Kerri-Sakura**

**Sean-Shikamaru**

**Jay-Sasuke**

**Lucy-Hinata**

**thank you!:)**

* * *

-CHAPTER TWO-

After stepping into the shack Hinata turned her head to see me. Her eyebrows were furrowed in a worried fashion her arms crossed over her chest and her left foot was tapping uncontrollably. If that didn't give any hint enough, Hinata was annoyed or seriously scared. I just couldn't figure why…

So why not ask?

"Excuse me officer what's going on?" I asked in my fake sweet voice. Normally it was something I did to avoid the cops, but hey, what if this affected my paycheck in anyway?

"Well miss," he started out talking really slow in his intirestingly scratchy voice, but it was still somehow smooth. The cop was in good shape, he had blond spiked hair. He was wearing sun glasses so I couldn't tell you his eye color but for an officer he wasn't dressed his best...

"You see here there was gunfire down the road just up there-," he pointed to the direction where I had just come from. "And someone was shot not hurt too badly but got em' in the leg, now I was just sent down here to ask some of the locals a few questions like if they heard or saw anything. Although I don't see the point, looks like he just shot and ran for no reason." He knitted his eyebrows in thought. "It's the third shot reported this week. It was a young man too, sixteen. Terrible…"

Funny. I though. I didn't hear anything and I had just come from that way.

But then I remembered the sirens…

"Just hope we don't see it again… So I already asked this younge one here-" gesturing toward Hinata.

"Now it's your turn, have you seen anything?"

"No I have not officer…" I lingered around the name for a while giving him hint to tell me. He took it. "Officer Uzumaki." he stated very proudly.

"Well officer Uzumaki, I didn't see or hear or see anything on my way down to the shack. I hope you figure it all out though." I gave him a bit of a fake smile. I had no idea why I was in such a bad mood today, first Sasuke and now a police officer.

It was either the fact that I had had another dream of... well you know... or it could be that the damage wasn't so bad, I had gotten worse.

I remembered the night that it happened. I was 13 years old and living with my aunt Valerie all the way in tokyo. Most people thought what a great town to live in, however it was a terrible place for me ever since that night… The night that someone broke into my aunts' home. Shots were heard… and felt.

Valerie had terrible heart problems so she had died that night of a heart attack from the shock of the break in, only when the mysterious robber came to me did I try to defend, because for some reason when someone else was getting hurt I felt all I could do was watch helplessly and cry.

What I got out of that was a broken nose, various burses, and a gunshot wound to the stomach… no biggy…

"Well in that case then I guess I have done what I came here for, if you lady's hear anything about what happened I want you to notify the police immediately, you got it?"

Both Hinata and I nodded in understanding and we watched officer Uzumaki leave up the wooden stairs and out the parking lot.

"Wow, the third one this week, what do you think is going on in this town?" Hinata asked me as her foot finally ceased tapping.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that I want nothing to do with it." I said nervously. I went to the counter and rested one elbow on it and rested my head in that palm, just as I had earlier that day.

"What do you think of all this?" I asked curious as to why she seemed to care. Hinata took a minute and sighed. I turned my head, not lifting it from the palm of my hand, to see Hinata's arms still crossed over her chest again and she had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well, what I think is that it was no accident… that's all I have to say about it. I have a feeling that that man shot in the leg was lucky because the shooter was aiming for a much more vital spot."

I raised one eyebrow questioningly at Hinata. Hinata looked up to see my face with those unbelievably beautiful eyes of hers and began talking again.

"Here in little old Konoha, it isn't like a happy little family. Things like this happen all the time… more then most of the time it is for a reason…" I was standing strait again in full interest now.

"Like what kind of reason?"

"Any kind anyone with a gun can think of. It doesn't even need to be a gun. Most of the time it is though. Once about 2 years ago a man was killed with a hammer too many times to the head, it was down on the same road. Some people think it is the same person all the time, since most of the time the person is never caught and for those who do get caught people say that they are _his_ acomplis. I think differently, I think that all the death over the years couldn't possibly be one person, too big of a job." It was Hinata's turn to walk to the counter and lean on it, however I was still standing.

"But I suppose your right, it's safest to want nothing to do with any of it, I've done my best to ignore it over the years, it would do you good to do the same." This was probably the longest conversation that Hinata and I had ever had together, and it was about murder cases. Nice.

I was staring at the ground. What Hinata said… was Konoha really that bad? And could it possibly be one man, or could it be too big of a job for only one man, like Hinata said?

Then I thought of Ayame. Her grandfather was murdered, could it be the same guy? I pinched my eyes shut and mentally slapped myself. I was over-thinking. It was something I did way too often and it drove me insane. Ino was always saying how I would end up in the nut house some day because of it. But that was just Ino.

"It's going to get dark soon." Hinata interrupted my thoughts. When what she said finally processed in my mind I looked out at the beach and sky. The sun was going to start setting soon.

Hallelujah!

The sunset.

"We should close down now, there hardly anyone left on the beach and no one else is going to come and buy something." Hinata said as she whipped down the counters and got ready to lock up, all the while I was helping absent-mindedly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Finally." I said aloud to no one in particular. I was sitting not too far from the edge of the water staring out in the sunset. I watched the colors change. At the top of the sky it was almost purple that faded into pink, orange, and yellow as it got closer to the horizon.

The light breeze made my unusual pink hair dance around. A few strands shifted in front of my eyes and I tucked it back behind my ear. I brought my legs up to my chest and wrapped both my hands around them.

It was finally the time of day, the one time of any day that I could relax and become soothed. It made me forget everything else. Today, I though I really needed it.

Today I met a strange man named Sasuke, who was Shikamaru's friend and I had a bad feeling about him. Somewhere near by a man was shot and I got a little insight about the crime of Konoha from Hinata.

So I kind of needed a sunset.

I breathed in the smell of the salt water and closed my eyes then opened them again taking in the sight in front of me, only to close my eyes again.

I thought some more about Ino's wedding and about how I would need to wear a dress… It was all for Ino though, so I would pull through it… for her. And Ino wasn't so mean as to force me to wear something too bad. I hoped Ino wouldn't consider the frilly pink idea… I cringed just at the thought as it drifted into my mind again.

I took time to consider the fact that Ino's wedding was pretty much the only thing going on in my life right now.

Cupid was my worst enemy. I swear he had some grudge against me. He hated me.

My romance life was non-existant.

I had had a boyfriend once, in highschool. I was soon to find out though that his one track mind lead down to the road of a simple phisical relationship. sex.

And all the guys after that were the same. only this time I was smart enough to not date them. I had learned to keep myself away from guys most of the time. that was probably one reason that I was so judgementle.

For some odd reason my mind then drifted to Sasuke. He was very good looking, and when he asked if we would be seeing each other sometime soon, I could tell he was quite charming as well. The image of that amazingly charming smirk came back into my mind.

What was he like?

He was very mysterious and kept all to himself most of the time. I wondered, just wondered what was his story? He seemed to be a deep thinking like me, but I'm sure his mind worked a little different. I was kind of good at figuring people out but... I couldn't figure him.

I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness and quickly, remembering where I was, opened my eyes.

When I did so it was dark and few stars were out. I was lying down now pretty much sprawled out. In my thinking and relaxation I didn't notice any of it. I groaned as I sat up from the beach sand and stood up on my feet feet.

I whipped the sand from myself and began walking to the beach parking lot all that ways away up the hill.

The one time of the day that I ever really got to relax, and I missed out on most of it. I must have really been tired.

Trudging my feet up the old wood stares I found my car was the only one left in the parking lot. Well that made it easy. I didn't have to try to remember where my car was parked; it was the only one there.

My feet felt like there were cinder blocks tied to my shoes and it was very difficult making it out the my car.

Why did I have to park so freaking far? I thought to myself.

I yawned as I put my car key in the door, unlocked it, and stepped in. Starting the engine I was finally on my way back to the apartment that I so loathed.

I practically collapsed on my sagging mattress and even though I normally didn't think it was comfortable at all, at that moment it was so very inviting. I didn't even take the time to take my shoes or jacket off, didn't take the time to pull the covers over myself before I finally slipped into a state of comfortable unconscious.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She felt herself dizzy even more then she had felt herself dizzy before. She was unsteady and slipped down so she was sitting on the floor shaking as the need to vomit overcame her. It took its time spilling out her mouth and nose in a painful way.

She tried to stand again although it was very difficult she managed. Looking again at the still body of her mother she couldn't pull her gaze away. Her breathing became irregular and her vision began to blur. She felt lightheaded all over again. The lump in her throat growing as her eyes began to sting.

Large tears began to make their way out of her eyes and over and down her cheeks. The shaking became worse then she heard a sound. Moving her head almost too quickly she turned to see her mother's attacker lift some sort of pipe in his left hand. He began to move closer to her slowly and her eyes widened as she was at a lost for word

A scream for help maybe, but she couldn't find it even as he got closer still. She was frozen on the spot. He was nearly three feet away from her before she heard the bitter sound of screaming.

* * *

**It was a lot shorter than the first chapter and not as much diolog but more thinking... I hope that you liked it though please please please reveiw! :)**

**lalagirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOOT CHAPTER THREE!! alright thank you again to those who have reviewed, love you guys! Okay I made this chapter longer than chapter two, that was a short one, I would love some more reviews! Chapter four may be delayed, I will most likely be grounded next week so... yeah... Hope that in the time I do have my freedom I can get as much done as possibal! **

**PLEASE MIND MY GRAMER ERRORS!**

**ENJOY!**

**oh yes and like in the past chapters,**

**Tam-Ino**

**Jay-Sasuke**

**Sean-Shikamaru**

**Kerri-Sakura**

**:)**

* * *

-CHAPTER THREE–

I quickly pulled my toes back from the surface of the creek water.

It was unreasonably cold for me. I felt the light warm breeze begin to play with my hair and fling the strands around carelessly. Some strands of my hair came to my face I tucked them behind my ears. The attempt was useless though. The strands would always find there way back to my face.

Today I was sitting down at the creek because like the sunsets calm me, the creek calmed Ino. She was having some of those oh so common second thought about marriage problems.

I sighed as I listened to her even breathing by my side. She had just gotten finished having a fit about how maybe things were going to fast and it was a mistake, of course I was there to comfort her, always for Ino I was.

I stared at my reflection in the creek water, an image I hated. I wasn't as pretty as Ino and most of the time it didn't matter to me… until I saw our reflections next to each other… like now. It wasn't so much that I hated her for it. I was admittedly envious of her beautiful long blond smooth hair and bright brilliant blue eyes, her elegantly pale skin amazingly and perky and wonderful smile.

I had none of those things.

My dull split end strange pink hair that only cut to just past my shoulders never worked with me the way Inos' hair worked for her. My eyes were a green color that didn't bother me too much but were nothing compared to Inos'. Yes my skin was pale, but I looked more albino while she looked gracefully beautiful.

Although I was envious, I was also happy for her. Always for Ino I was.

Her mother had abused her most of her childhood. It was unfair because she had never done anything wrong. Her parents had been together but never married, then split apart, and got back together like two years later, and every time they fought after that her mother would slap her around and tell her it was all her fault.

From the hell she went through she deserved those looks.

I was amazed how positive she could be with all that had happened to her. How perky and at times carefree. Although I knew that half the time the emotions were only shown on her face because she knew that that is what people wanted her to feel, or she just didn't want to bring people down with her mood.

She would fake a smile that only Shikamaru and I were could tell when they were fake.

"What if he really doesn't want to marry me?" She was worrying way too much, not at all like Ino. I sighed.

"Ino, why wouldn't he want to marry you? You are an awesome person, and he really loves you, I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you." Yeah, I could be deep. Three cheers for Sakura!

_hip-hip_

_horay!_

"Sure... he didn't seem very excited though..." Ino closed her eyes and looked like she was about to cry a little.

I sighed deeply, "Ino, He really does love you. You know how Shikamaru can be sometimes. He's just calm colocted not as cheery as you, but deep down he's having a party I just know it!"

_hip-hip_

_horay!_

She smiled a weak smile. "Maybe so, sometimes I just wish he wasn't so... so... I don't know, I wish he could express himself more, I used to think I would be able to change him..." She put her hands in her palms and looked glum.

"Ino... you can't really change a guy, besides Shikamaru is Shikamaru, your Shika-kun. Changing him... he wouldn't be him anymore..."

_The final one!_

_hip-hip_

_horay!_

_oh yeah, I'm on fire!_

She gave me a great, beautiful smile, the one she gave really well, the one that was _real._ It was the smile that covered her face almost all the time, when it wasn't I somehow felt responsible, like somehow I couldn't have stopped the thing that made her feel that negative emotion from doing so. I was just glad that as of the moment she was smiling that wonderful smile that I loved. Of course I smiled back.

"Thanks Sakura. You're right. I was just... I guess I was just getting cold feet a little early. Thanks again, for, you know being there for me..."

"Don't mention it Ino, you know I'll always be there for you, besides it's something I do best, come on you know I could totaly be a counsler." Ino laughed.

"Oh yes deffinetly!"

"That's what I'm saying!" I smiled back.

"Now come on! Lets get out of here! This is my first day off in forever! We aren't going to spend it like this, lets do some of that wedding shopping!"

Her smile got even wider and I saw her eyes sparkle as we both sat up from the dock at the creek. She gave me a hug, and I hugged back giving my arms an excited squeeze. The strength of this girl one day would have me crushed due to some exciting event. "Thank you." She whispered it in my ear.

I began rubbing her back a bit more reassuringly and whispered back a simple no problem.

Now it was time for the race to begin. I watched wedding movies; the bride to be would get anxious naturally and search catalogs to have the _perfect_ wedding of all time. The one she had always dreamed about as a child. Ino was one of those woman to believe so.

And so began the day where my head was in catalogs all day finding what Ino might like, asking her about her opinion, often giving mine on something she had thought of. She decided on Irises for the wedding because they were her aunts' favorite. Although Ino had a rough time with her mother, her aunt was her salvage, her savior.

Even after death…

She showed me a dress for the made of honor and brides maids and was really considering my opinion on that one. It was rather cute.

The dress was slim, not a horrid dress that made your but look ten times bigger, it was light blue with a ribbon that went around the waist that didn't tie. A light blue ribbon sash came around the choler and the two ends fell around the right shoulder with an even lighter blue fake flower that was there for decoration. The sash wasn't one of those big ugly ones that I found rather obnoxious; it was slim like the dress but still noticeable. Boy, did Ino have good taste or what?

"So do you like it?" She asked, a hopfull smile covering her face.

"like it? Goodness gracious Ino I love it! You have awesome taste!"

She flipped her hair back and smiled again. "I know right?" I laughed with her after that.

after I gave a gratified amount of approval for that dress and she smiled all wide again and made a small sound of excitement. The day went on pretty much the same; I don't know why Ino preferred catalogs instead of the regular stores though.

She told me that it was because she was self conscious about all those other brides to be looking so much better in the dresses then she would, when truth be told, she would look amazing no matter what she was wearing. Ino was always beautiful.

I wasn't too surprised to find myself exhausted after out day together. I would be getting up for work tomorrow at about eleven o' clock, so I actually got to sleep in. Score!

I was brushing my teeth about ready to go to bed, wearing my loose purple pajama bottoms and a white tank top when the phone rang. I already knew that it was Ino, I was sure of it.

"Hello?"

"Sakura! Well we finally did it!"

I was slightly confused at what 'it' might be. "I'm assuming you and Shikamaru did…. What?" I assumed her and Shikamaru because they were always the 'we' in Ino's conversations unless it was obviously me.

" Oh I am so excited! One of the most important decisions you can make while planning a wedding, not that tons of other things aren't important but oh well! What I mean is we made a decision on the wedding date!" A smile played its way across my face, now Ino was happy, even more so then she was earlier today, even thought that was hard to imagine.

"Really? Well, when is it then?" I was beginning to get excited.

"Well we decided that it would be on the twenty-third of July."

"Okay then, why then?" I asked.

"We thought that it would be best if it were in July because we are both too excited to wait much longer! Oh and that way his parents can fly in from Colorado in time for it too, without them having some more time for their gambling problems, so we can get that going before things get, well you know…"

I did know gambling was a terrible thing…

Now I could go into the whole thing but bottom of the line is, my father was addicted to gambling, to the point where we lost our house when my mother died, we had no money, blah blah blah…

"Well I'm glad you guys have decided a date, that's great!"

"Yeah it really, really is!"

"Have you picked a church yet?"

"Well we were considering getting married at the park, wouldn't that be cool, right in front of the water fountain? or do you think that is cheesey?"

I laughed a bit, "Come on Ino, weddings can be as cheesey as you want them to be, it's your special day, and it really isn't all that cheesey anyway, sounds like a great idea to me."

She sighed, satisfied.

"Do you think I should change the flowers or do you think I should keep irises?"

"Ino I thought we decided all this today. I know you want the day to be perfect, you deserve it to be, but you can't keep pending on what you want for the wedding. I know it is a big choice and you want to make the right one, you will, don't stress yourself over it. okay?"

"hmmm, if you say so Sakura. I just... you're right I want to make the perfect desition, so it can be such an amazing day."

"It will be Ino, don't worry."

"I hope you're right Sakura."

I could hear someones voice in the back after that.

"oh hold on Sakura-"

I could hear her yelling but couldn't make out the words, she was talking to someone distant, not like she was getting in a fight, I couldn't make out whose voice she was talking to was...

"Hey Sakura..."

"...Yes...?" I could hear the hesitance in her voice, something was either wrong or she was about to ask me a favour I didn't want to do.

"Look, I know your apartment is tight right now but... you see... um... Shikamaru and I were wondering if you could have a house guest for a while..."

Option number two: confurmed.

"Ino..." I used my whiney voice that said I didn't want to do it.

"Please Sakura, just for a little while, you probably wont even know he's there-"

"HE!?" I didn't want anyone in my house in the first place, let alone a guy... they were all the same...

"yeah... Sasuke..."

Oh great. Just what I needed. Mystery man. Fantastic, I would have some weirdo living in my house with me, that was a bummer, but _him?_

Come on!

"Sasuke? Shikamaru's friend Sasuke?"

"What other Sasuke's do you know Sakura?"

"Well none... but come on!"

"Please Sakura, a pre-wedding gift to me and Shikamaru, it is so only temparary..." I could hear the total pleading in her voice. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"...fine..." I wasn't going to like this one bit.

"you are such a good friend! he will be there soon!"

"woah wait he's coming tonight!?"

"yep he'll be there in a couple of minutes, bye!"

"Ino wait-" she had already hung up...

Nice, I had a few minutes until Sasuke was coming over, I had a crappy couch he could sleep on. Maybe I would be a good hostes for once and let him sleep on my bed... not that that is much better...

I had a feeling she had already offered to him to stay at my house before she even asked me, somehow knowing she would be able to persuade me... Ino,Ino,Ino...

Realization struck me.

Wait... A guy... was coming to my house... in a few minutes.

I looked around my little cramped apartment... the sad little thing was a dump. I didn't know why it matterd but I quickly began cleaning like crazy, making my apartment look as livable as possibal.

I was cleaning the kitchen when I heared a knock on my door...

I swallowed and continued whiping down the counters faster this time though.

"COMING!" I yelled.

I threw the sponge in the sink and looked at myself in the mirror...

crap. cleaning had made me looke like a mess. another knock sounded in the room and I decided to run to the door and pretend to not care that I looked discusting. I didn't know why I did anyway... just in case I looked worse than I thought I took my gross hair and tied it in a sloppy poney tail, after that I dashed for the door.

After running at the door I was surprised at myself for being able to casually open it.

When I did open it I saw him standing there with a red duffle bag casually stairing off into nothingness with his hands pocketed in his leather jacket, with what had to be the cutest look on his face that stated 'bordum!'

I shook those thoughts out of my head when he turned to look at me. He gave me a polite smile which I gladly returned and I let him inside.

Clean or not my apartment was sad... a pathetic excuce for a living space. I was sort of embarassed...

I bit my bottom lip un counciously as he slowly walked into my small front room.

"so... uhmm..." His arm gestioured toward his duffle, I was able to take the hint.

"Oh just set those in the bedroom... I guess..." I hadn't really prepared my bedroom for him. Sure when I said I was cleaning I did mean the whole apartment but still...

I lead him to it anyway and we walked in the door way, feeling more embarassed than ever I could feel the blood rushing to my face so I felt the need to apalogize for my discusting living area.

"I'm sorry that it's not much and it's kinda girly... I don't have what you would call my 'dream house'." I giggled nervously, too embarassed to look at him.

"The bed-" I began to explain, with the nervousness still in my voice. "Isn't really much, but it's a step up from the couch, and two or three up from the old recliner." I giggled again. What the hell was with me tonight?

I finally got the courage to look up at him he was standing there his duffle already on the ground only one hand pocketed this time, he was just looking around. He smirked as if what I had just said was litteraly just said less than the time it was said ago.

"You make it seem like you live in a pit." He said with that smirk still played on his lips.

"W-what?!" I asked unsure of how to aproch his statment.

"I mean-" he looked away from me again and crossed his arms over his chest. "Your apartment isn't bad really, sure it could be better but everything needs improvment, you shouldn't act like you live in the worst there is..."

I knew I was taking what he was saying in a different way than he meant it but I was feeling a little moody tonight...

"Are you saying that I'm taking pitty on myself?" my voice was angy.

His eyes widdend and he looked back at me with his beautil features ready to defend against my comment.

"No, no,-" I didn't let him continue.

I took a few steps closer to him, I probably looked like a whitch right now, and he backed up the same number of steps.

"because I do not feel sorry for myself" I continued getting closer. He continued backing up

"I know that I have it better than tons of people out therer, I really consider myself lucky actually. I wouldn't be so self centered if I voulentered at the childrens center on sundays no would I? no. I was only apologizing because maybe this wasn't really what you liked and I was trying to be a polite hostess."

The weirdest thing happened...

He was not backed up so far that he was against the wall, his expression not frightened but more cautious. I was still getting closer even though he was pretty much pressed against a wall.

closer... closer... closer

close enough until the point where I could feel his breath on my face...

yeah..._ that_ close...

At the moment though I didn't notice it so I continued with my rant.

"But if you consider me too self centered, well, then maybe you should find a different place to sleep tonight." It was when I poked his chest with my index finger as a way of intimadating him, that I realized just _how_ close we were.

His breath was warm and dispite the 'presure' I was putting him under, it was gentle and calm. I could smell it too, fresh... minty...

I felt the blood rush to my face again. He must have seen it too, because the composed look that said 'I'm cool with you yelling at me but I don't want to get hit in the face' was now changed to 'now that she knows how close we are she's embarassed and this is my chance' face...

"I wasn't saying anything of the sort." He smirked while I still stood there blushing like an idiot.

"I was giving you, your apartment, a complement." He pushed off the wall now knowing that I would back up to give him the room to be able to walk again. He went over and sat on the bed, testing it with his hands. He didn't seem discusted like I figured he would be.

"...oh..." I weakly said still embarassed but I was almost sure my blush was gone now.

He chuckled at my response, that only made my blush return. I giggled again. We were silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"Curious. Where will you sleep? On the couch?" He sounded like he thought the idea of me sleeping anywhere else especialy the couch, was obsurd. None the less that was where I would be sleeping so I nodded and smiled.

He shook his head in disaproval.

"What size is the bed? full?" He questioned looking at the pure white bed spread, yes very plain.

"Actually I was lucky enough to get a queen..." I said gesturing toward the bed.

He smiled and for a moment I thought that I could just see the lightbulb above his head go on.

"Well I say that a queen is plenty big enough for two people wouldn't you say." He had that smirk on still as he looked at me waiting for my answer.

I didn't know what he was getting at but my inner self was screaming that he was insinuating that I sleep in the bed _with_ him. That lead her to tell me other things, like to one thing guys did ever want from me... so of course I had to object... but why was that so hard to do...

I considered the fact that maybe I wanted to sleep with him. He was as clearly stated very good looking and charming but I didn't think I would ever want to have sex with him! That smirk was persuasive. I most certanly would not fall for his trap!

"No not really." I had to say shaking my head slightly, sarcasm clear in my voice.

The smirk disapeared from his lovely face and he tilted his head questioningly.

"I would say so, I'm not about to force you on the couch while I get the bed." He folded his arms across his chest. Stuborn ass.

"You wouldn't be forcing me at all. I offered and I take my own offer to the couch and lets just have you keep yours to the bed. Okay?" It wasn't really a question more of a 'this is the way things will be, take it or leave it.'

He stood up and walked toward me a little bit. I was looking up at him so I didn't notice too much to see him grab his duffle bag and swing it around his shoulder like it was when he came in.

The smirk returned to it's rightfull place on his face.

"Well then, how about _I_ sleep on the couch, and _you_ get the bed?" He was about to walk out the door when I stopped him.

He was ruining my entire 'this is the way things will be...' thingy! I woudln't have it!

"No, I said you could take the bed and I would sleep on the couch, leave it at that!" My voice was rising.

He turned to smirk still at me and I new he was going to have another snappy comeback.

"Yes I heard _that you said_, Iam simply objecting to the matter of _what_ you said. I'll be sleeping on the couch, you get the bed." He was now standing there smirking all cool like while I was giving him my best death glare possibal. It usually worked. This guy was just... something else...

I crossed my arms over my chest and stopped my foot. I most likely looked like a little girl to him at the moment I did that.

I must have because he chuckled right after that and returned his hands to his sides.

"look, it's either I sleep on the couch or we share the bed." He said very matter of factly.

I really didn't want to give into his little mind game. He wanted us on the same bed. Maybe in order to crush that I would have to agree with the first option.

"fine you win..." I stilll had my pouty face on. I uncrossed my arms backed up a few stepps so that I was fully in the bedroom and said, " you can sleep on the couch tonight." My pouty face was replaced with a vicory smile and I watched his disapear... wait no... it was still there...

I was supposed to see his crushed face while I slamed the bedroom door on it! my expression must have clearly been plasterd on my face because he chuckled another low laugh.

"thank you." was all he had to say and he turned around to continue his venture to the couch.

I was so angry. stupid bastard.

even though I didn't get to slam the door for the reasons I wanted to I still slammed it and went to lie down on my bed.

He was supposed to be upset! I was the one who was supposed to win! me god dammit me! I think that he enjoyed the look on my face when I gave into his plan.

his plan... He was probably planning for that all along! he's clever... trickier than I thought.

Calm down Sakura, overthinking is getting the best of you again...

I tried to tell myself that but I found it really hard because the conclusion I had just come up with made a hell of a lot of sense.

I looked up at the dark celing of my room and sighed.

I was being foolish. stupid and childish... I needed a vacation... badly...

I pulled the sheets up so that I could get under them and I attempted to find a comfertable possition just like any other night. When I found one that was somewhat appropriate I closed my eyes hoping that tonight would be a dreamless night...

* * *

**Well that was it! the next chapter should be fun! hope that you liked this one, I rather enjoyed typing it. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! IT'S IMPORTANT TO ME!!**

**Ily all!**

**Lalagirl**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope that this chapter is good enough... I tried...I would love some reviews, remember the whole resaon I put this on fanfic was because I wanted some REAL critasizum... so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW!!**

**:) thank you!**

**oh! and please mind my gramer errors!**

* * *

**-**CHAPTER FOUR-

The screams were unbearable as they reached her ears. She took her hands and covered them trying to block out the sound. It wouldn't go away. They kept getting louder and the man kept getting closer...

Tears streeked down her face and she was shaking worse than before. She pinched her eyes shut when he was standing right in front of her, she was preparing herself for the pain taht she had just seen her mother go through. She knew that pleading was usless because he didn't listen to her mothers pleading.

"WHAP!"

She fell to the ground now bleeding from the head where he had just hit her. The screaming got louder and sounded like multiple people all at once swirling around her head. He continued smashing her head and neck into the ground but she didn't scream. She was too weak to.

She heard the sound of glass shatter and only then was she able to open her eyes to see someone else enter her home through the living room window. She started to hear one singled out scream and by the time she was able to realize that it was her, her world went black...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sakura!"

My eyes snapped open at the feel of someone shaking me and my name being yelled. I looked over to see through blurred eyes Sasuke standing above me with a worried expression on his face.

I swallowed hard and sat up. Whipping the tears from my face I was still able to see him sit down on the bed besides me.

Damn. When I wished for a dreamless sleep, not only did I not get one but I had to cry too! Fuck!

"Sakura..." He said again in more of a whisper. I turned to look at him again sitting by me. His face looked horrified. I didn't notice until he grabbed both my hands in his that I was shaking too.

"Sakura, you were screaming, I woke up and came to check on you... are you okay?"

Fuck. So I was screaming too! great...

"I'm F-fine..." My voice was weak too, my head started to throb and ach at the memory that I liked to tell myself wasn't real.

"You were screaming for quite a while, different things... I couldn't make it out... did you have a nightmare?" He still looked worried and I wasn't feeling my strongest. I was terrifed actually. Scared out of my mind.

I began to cry again.

"Shhh..." He kept saying to me. He let go of my hands and held my face... very... uh... intamate... Anyways, he started to whipe the tears away with his rough thumbs.

I don't know what it was but my chest began to hurt all the more, not physicaly but still pain. I needed to hold it together. I wrapped my arms around my chest and touched the oposite shoulders attempting to keep my heart from falling out of my chest and shattering on the ground.

So quickly that I didn't even know when it really happened I was in his arms. He was hugging me tightly and had his arms wrapped strongly around me. His left arm stroking my hair and the othe my back.

Normally I would move away but it felt so... comferting. I took my arms from around my chest, hard to do through his tight grip but possibal, and put them around him, clinging to him in any way I could.

With him hugging me like this... I didn't need my arms. He was warm and soothing. His hard chest against mine was able to keep my heart from falling out.

However I continued to cry and burried my face in the crook of his neck probably ruining his shirt.

"Shhh, it's okay it was just a dream." He was trying to be comferting.

My eyes widdend at the realization that no, it was not just a dream. That day was the death of my mother... and almost the death of me...

I pushed away from him and held my own chest again, his arms came only to touch my shoulders now. I shook my head frantacly objecting to what he just said.

"N-no! It wa-wasn't!" I started to cry harder and I pinched my eyes shut still shaking my head.

"Shhh, what do you mean sweetheart?" Sweetheart, like he had known me all that long. I knew that he was only trying to make me feel better though...

"It really h-happend!" I choked out.

He looked at me confused but let it go and hugged me again. His head resting on the top of my head and we went to the same possition as before. He could probably tell that I really didn't feel like explaining what happened.

I was half surprised that while he was stroking my hair trying to calm me down he didn't feel the blood... oh the blood that a steel pipe can get out of the human head... my head...

"Hunn, your going to hypervenalate soon if you don't start breathing normally, calm down." I then realized my breathing was funny and I was starting to get dizzy. I hadn't cried like this in a long time...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Somehow my little episode had lead to this.

While in my mind inner sakura was telling me that I shouldn't be doing this and it wasn't like me at all, I ignored her and snuggled closer to my human cuddle toy.

I was supposed to sleep in here alone, but when he said that he should sleep in here with me, I couldn't even think no because I felt like I really needed it. So in the end I had lost our little fight in "couch verses bed".

He was so... warm.

Sasuke had his arms wrapped around me still softly and slowly stroking me, while my head was pressed up against his chest. I was finally breathing somewhat normally. His breathing was slowing and by looking up I could see his eyes were drooping and that he was about to fall asleep soon.

I was also beginning to relax too. The situation I was in was so... comfertably. I had never really been held like this. It wasn't sexuall in any way. It was cozy and warm. The atmosphere was somewhat... loving.

I snuggled closer still, if that was possibal, and once I did I felt his head lower to rest on top of mine.

This should have been very awkward. I had just met him. I was already cuddling in bed with him. I hoped that he didn't think this meant anything...

I was areally hoping that in the morning I would be able to act like it didn't happen and move on with my life. That was exactly what I planned on doing.

I would most likely be able to pull it off. I did that kind of thing all the time. It would be easy. At least I hoped...

I wanted to believe that I wasn't enjoying this. But sadly my contentment was too great and I knew that, I was.

Again, I was going to pretend none of this had happened. That I wasn't cuddled up to him, that he wasn't so warm and comfetable, that I wasn't content in the possition we were in, and that I wasn't about to fall asleep in the arms of a man that I had just met.

Nope, none of it happened. Never.

Those were the last of my thoughts as I driffted off into the most comfertable sleep I had ever had.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For the first time in a hell of a long time I awoke naturaly. Without the help of the irritating sun or the annoying sound of my alarm clock.

However I woke to a big empty spot next to me. This fit in perfectly to my pretend it never happend plan, but I couldn't help but feel a little disapointed.

I yawned and stretched my arms out sitting up and slinging my legs over the edge of my bed just like any other day. However when I was expecting the usuall disturbing back pain that I felt morning after morning I was pleasently surprised to find that the pain was not there.

What the hell?

Was my sleeping in the arms of possably the most good looking guy I had ever met, able change even the effect of the springs of my matress on my back?

I looked around my room after wondering for a short while how that was possibal.

I found that it looked the same besides a few things that noted he had indeed been in here last night. The window was open the sun shinning brightly through it and I could hear the birds singing there morning songs.

It was almost as if the horribal events that had played in my sleep last night had never occured. It was too cheery this moring to believe that.

I headed for the door and made my way into the front room. I was soon greeted with the smell of eggs and potatos. When I turned my head to the direction of the kitchen, there he was in all his glory.

He was whistling a sweet tune simalar to the one that the birds had been singing, and was looking around for something...

"Hey, where are your bowls?" He asked without turning around to see if I was even there, I must have come out of the room more noisily than I thought.

"In the bottom cabnet." I told him in a tired voice.

"Thanks."

I sat down in the recliner and watched him a little more as he took what I was guessing was eggs and putting it in the two bowls he had just taken from the cubbord. I saw him with another pan on the stove to what I assumed was fried potatos and scooped them in the two same bowls.

"What are you making?"

He turned his attention to me and smiled. "Eggs, fried potatos-"

"why in the same bowl?"

He made his way to the refrigorater and grabbed the cheder cheese and sour cream.

"Because, it's good like that. You'll see."

I got up and made my way to the kitchen counter and leaned on it, watching as he mixed sour cream into the bowls with the eggs and potatos, and graded the cheese to put on top.

"You know, most people eat those seperatly." I said a little discusted at his creation.

He laughed lightly and walked over to me and placed a bowl and fork in front of me. I made a face.

"Yes I know, I just like it better this way. Try it." leaning aginst the opposite side of the counter, he grabbed a fork and started eating his bowl. I looked down at mine and sighed.

"Fine, but it I puke I'm kicking you out." I said half sarcasticaly. He smiled.

"Oh that's hardly fair."

"Is too, you food poison me, it's only fair that I kick you out of my apartment."

"How do I know if you have a strong stomach or not?"

"Are you saying that there is a good chance I might puke?"

"Nope, go ahead. Enjoy"

I took my fork and picked up some. I smelled it first.

"Oh come on, it's not going to kill you." He said half laughing.

"Okay, okay. Just be prepared to sleep on the streets."

I took a bite. It was amazing! Like nothing I had ever tasted, and in a good way. I liked it. Unusual but when had I ever expected Sasuke to be typical.

"Well?" His expression was hopeful.

"It's okay I guess." translation: I loved it!

"Good. So I can continue to sleep here?" He awaited my aproval.

"hmm... I guess so..." We both laughed a little.

We continued to eat in silence and I wondered if he had taken any meaning to what happened last night. He didn't seem as though he had, but you could never be too carefull.

"Do you have the day off today?" He said as he got up and put his bowl in the sink.

"Yeah." I answered as I got up to follow his actions.

He stopped me right in front of the sink.

"Well then, what do you say we hang out a bit?" He gave me that smirk again.

"Sorry-" I countered. "I voluntere on Sundays."

He gave me a look that said he hardly belived me. "Where?"

"At the childrens center, now can I please put away my bowl?" Keeping that expression on his face he slowly moved out of my way and let me put away my bowl.

"Could I come with?" It was my turn to turn around and give him a strange look. Why on earth would he want to come with me?

"...Why...?"

"Well for one I want to see the kids, meet some you hang out with possably, and two I have nothing better to do today."

"You forgot the third one." He gave me a questioning look.

"You want to see if when I'm saying 'childrens center' I mean childrens center, am I right?"

"Ah, yes that one too."

"Okay then, let me shower and we'll go." I walked out of the kitchen and went to the bathroom door.

"I'll take one after you. If that's okay"

"yeah sure."

I entered the bathroom to see a hidious reflection. More than usual. It wasn't my every day ugly that plagued my face. It was morning ugly. He had to see _this_! _I_ even felt sorry for him! My Hair was in total disarey, that was the worst part of it. The rest was just normal wake up ugly.

I felt embarassed.

I sighed and started undressing, reading for my shower, hopeing that when I got out the discusting figure in the mirror would be gone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Again I was embarassed of my none luxury car. Sat in the passenger seat acting like he wasn't bothered, and maybe he wasn't but still... it was sad...

I was unsure why he was so intirested in spending time with me, like even why he asked if I had work today. The sad part was I might have wanted to spend time with him too...

oh cut the denial crap, I did want to spend time with him!

Sasuke made me laugh, he was good looking, charming, and seemed to somewhat... care. but I still knew to be carfull about men in general. Sasuke was a part of the male population.

Sasuke had been silent the entire car ride so I didn't bother to start conversation. We were almost there anyway so it was no use trying now.

We arived in a few minutes time to the building taht held orphaned kids.

Sasuke and I stepped out of the car, sad little thing that it was, and I did the same. He looked at the building almost as if he didn't believe it was there. It was then that he finally spoke.

"So this is the childrens center."

"yup. Told ya I really come here." I said smiling.

"Whatever, I guess I can believe you now." He was being cute and sarcastic.

"Yeah, you'd better. Come on lets actually go inside now." He turned to look at me and smiled back.

We started walking inside when I was greeted with the usual blowing amount of hugs. Every time that I had gone into the childrens center this happened. I was surprised that they were always so happy to see me, but I liked it. I could be mean sometimes but I had a soft spot for kids.

"SAKURA! We missed you Sakura!" Hari, the cute little blond girl you would only think to see in movies said, her little eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, we thought that the week would never end!" Kiyo said with the biggest smile on his face.

I couldn't help but smile back. "I missed you guys too! You know I would come sooner and more often if I could but... stupid work,"

"I know I know Sakura-chan! Stupid work! I'm just happy you're here now!" Sayuri commented tightening her little arms around me.

"Sakura, Who's this?" Kiyo asked pointing to Sasuke.

"Oh don't worry Kiyo, He's a friend of mine. Kiyo, Sayuri, Hari, this is Sasuke, Sasuke the kids I work with here at the center.

"Nice to meet you kids." He stood there with a smile across his face very politly. Kiyo however stood there scrutinizing him for a minute. I giggled a little at the confused look on Sasuke's face.

"So... How are you guys..." He attempted to start conversation with them, maybe to get Kiyo to stop stairing at him like that. The attempt however was useless because the Kiyo didn't stop looking at him in that way.

"Come on Kiyo be nice." I tried to reason with him. They turned around and flashed there smiles at me.

"Okay Sakura-Chan." Sayuri sugar coated her words. I could tell she was sucking up, she always did, but if it got her to behave in fron tof me, at the least, I was okay with it.

"So Sasuke, Why are you here with Sakura today?" Kiyo questioned, he had on a little glare. I didn't know why he was acting like this, Kiyo was so much sweeter, Why would he treat Sasuke this way.

"Well I just wanted to see what she did here at the childrens center, I wanted to meet the kids she worked with."

"Well you have now, no one is stopping you from leaving so.. good-bye now mister!" Kiyo said trying to get Sasuke to leave.

"Oh yes, I would be stopping him-" I told Kiyo. "He asked to come so, I let him. Be nice now Kiyo." He frowned disapointed but agreed none the less.

"So I make dinner tonight right?" I asked the three of them.

"YEAH!!" They all shouted excited. for some reason I couldn't figure out they loved my cooking. It was good enough for me though to have not much of a reason at all.

"Do you have any idea why that Kiyo kid hates me?" Sasuke asked me while we were cleaning the table after the kids finished dinner.

"He doesn't hate you Sasuke, although I've never seen him act like this toward anyone before. Then agian I've never brought anyone in here. Always just been me. He'll come around though don't worry It's not like you'll be comeing here again anyway."

"Who says I won't be?"

I almost dropped my plate. "What?" I asked trying to see if I had heard corectly.

"You heard me, I'm in town until after the wedding I kind of like it here." He said like it was the most simple thing in the whole world.

"So you plan to come here with me every sunday until then?"

"yup" He gave me his trade mark smirk as he finished the table.

"You're kinda clingy." I stated smileing at him.

"Well only when I want to be." He said still smirking.

"What's that mean?" I asked not knowing, I was serious so I didn't know why he was laughing.

"I like spending time with you Sakura." He stated it pure and simple. Just like that. I didn't know why but I felt my face get hot again and I smiled more.

"Really?" I quicky caught myself after that knowing I was falling for his charm... "Not that I care, I just find it rediculous. You hardly know me." That was a close one!

"Exactly. We hardly know each other. Maybe I just want to get to know you more." He shruged. I had to stop this. Fast.

"Maybe I want nothing to do with you." I snapped back. His smile disapeared for a moment but was back again.

"Maybe. And maybe you'll change your mind about me." He countered being smooth about it.

"Yeah right." I know I was being mean but that was what I was going for, besided as far as I could tell nothing could crush this guys. He was invincable! I would find his weekness though... somehow...

"We should go now shouldn't we?" He said as he started walking for the door. I nodded absent mindedly and followed him to the room where the kids would be.

"Hey you guys, we're leaving now." I stated as we walked into the room.

"Already Sakura-Chan!?" Sayuri asked her eyes big.

"Yeah, I'm sorry hunn. I'll be back next weekend."

"No don't go Sakura!" Kiyo said as he ran up and hugged me.

"Will you promise to be back next weekend Sakura?" Hari asked as she too ran up to hug me. Feeling sort of left out Sayuri also ran to hug me.

"Of couse, just like every weekend Hari." I stroked her hair and smiled at her.

"Will you be back too Sasuke-san?" Sayuri turned to ask Sasuke, of couse I already knew his answer.

"Yup, Sure thing Sayuri." He smiled and patted her on the head. She smiled. If I didn't know any better I would say Sayuri had a crush on Sasuke.

"Why?" Kiyo asked ruedly. I didn't know why he was being so rude to Sasuke.

"Because I enjoyed my visit here and want to come again." Sasuke said very nicely, however his comment was only met with Kiyo's glare.

"Kiyo." I warned and he turned to smile at me. I smiled back and hugged him good-bye.

"BYE SAKURA!!" they all said as Sasuke and I made way out the door.

When we were in the car Sasuke spoke.

* * *

**woot! this was dragging to write! I like this story better than the other ones I have written, tell me what you think, please review!!**

**Ily all of you guys! **

**lalagirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**I won't be able to update for quite a while so that's why I'm hurring with all these chapters... I'm going on vacation! I won't be able to go onto my computer so that means I wont be updating.**

**I hope that you like these chapters though!**

**A special thanks to _PuRpLe.SlUrP_ for the review, I took all you said into consideration, I would try to jazz things up a bit more, but this chapter is kinda a serious one... other than that, hope that I have made things better!**

**PLEASE REVEIW AND MIND MY GRAMMER ERRORS!!**

**:)**

* * *

-CHAPTER FIVE-

"What?" I asked confused. I couldn't believe he had really just said that. It was so quick and... Made no flipping sense! I couldn't even really grasp what he had just said on our way back to my apartment in my beat up little car in the now pouring down rain.

Sasuke looked back at me with a smirk played out on his face. He was enjoying my reaction. Bastard...

"I said, Kiyo has a bit of a crush on you, he hates me because he is jealous that you're hanging out with me. AND, being the mean, cruel guy that I am, I say we go out to dinner." He said like it was so simple. The smirk never left his face.

"You... want to make... Kiyo... a seven year old... jealous by going... out with me... to dinner?" I blinked confused still at his statement. I kept my eyes on the road but glanced at him every now and then to give him an unbelieving look.

". . ." He was thinking.

"Seriously?" I asked still not believing any of it.

"Okay so, Kiyo does have a crush on you, that part is obvious, but I don't want to take you to dinner because of it, I just wanted an excuse." He confessed simply.

"What?"

"Come on Sakura, I'm not explaining it again, I hate repeating myself." He said a little playfully annoyed now.

"You just think that it's that simple huh?" I asked my voice rising. I didn't know why but I was a little angered. Damn my mood swings.

I didn't know why I just didn't go to dinner with him. Inner Sakura was yelling in a rampage in my head. She was telling me he was perfect, she was pointing out all his good qualities.

_Oh so now you like him! _I argued.

_**Well maybe... **_She was being difficult.

_Why? _I was angrily confused.

**_I don't know! Face it he's HOT! And he wants to spend time with you!! he said so today that he liked to! It's your chance to maybe have a guy actually like you!_**

_I find that hard to believe..._

"Sakura?"

**_Oh would you just live a little! We haven't had ANY fun! _**

_And your definition of fun is...?_

"Sakura?"

**_My definition of fun is, go out, and risk something! Besides things could be better than you think!_**

_Risk what? My virginity!_

"Sakura?!"

**_Not so extreme! I'm sure that isn't what he's after!_**

_Whatever, just shut up already! I'm sticking to my morals!_

**_Whatever you say, but I am telling you, you're missing out. He's fine._**

"SAKURA!!"

It was then that I realized that I had been totally blanking out the entire time I was having a conversation with my inner self. Just enough time of spacing out to miss the fact that I was most likely going to crash...

We were skidding off the road.

No big deal.

Except... oh yeah, DEATH!

I screamed really loud as we went down a hill and the worst part was that since it was raining it was really hard to stop and we were well on our way to seeing the light.

Beside me Sasuke was gripping the dashboard and seat, anything really to balance himself. I was clinging to the steering wheel, moving it in a sad attempt to move at all.

Everything was moving in slow motion and we were heading toward a ditch. I could feel the adrenalin pumping through my veins. The sad thing was I could do the fight or flight. I was stuck in this little car. Even though things looked like they were moving in slow motion, there wasn't enough time to do anything.

It was moving too fast.

I knew I was shaking that much I could tell. I had stopped screaming, or at least I think I did. Sound was blocked out from my ears.

We were now at the edge of the ditch. It was soon to be over. I waited.

Waited for the impact of the car crashing. Waited to see my life flash before my eyes, all the horrible memories fresh in my mind. Waited to feel the pain. The blood...

I had given up. I was done steering the wheel, I just let go of it and buried my head in my hands and waited. I just waited.

Suddenly the sound returned to my ears and the felling of the motion stopped. I could hear Sasuke's heavy breathing by me.

I peaked through the cracks of my fingers to see us at the side of the ditch. I slowly and shakily pulled my hands from my face and looked at Sasuke's horrified expression and his hands on the wheel. He was smart enough to move during that time.

He very slowly pulled his hands from the wheel and placed them on his lap. He was doing better than I was he wasn't shaking like me.

My breathing became uneven and I realized that I was crying. Why was it I was always crying lately?

After a few minutes of crying my eyes out I had come to the conclusion that, I couldn't stop.

I was still sniffling quite dramatically when I felt myself gently being moved. It was a slow motion but I didn't detach my hands from my leaking eyes. I felt arms. Warm and strong arms that were familiar. The same arms that had been wrapped around me last night.

Sasuke's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me onto... his lap?!

Although I was telling myself that I should push him away, it seemed as though my body was craving for the comforting. He began very slowly stroking my back and it felt really good.

He seemed to care that I was shocked and in emotional pain. No one had ever cared about that, at least not for me.

Except for Ino, she was an exception, the ONLY person who had ever cared about me before, or just plain cared to comfort me. But now Sasuke... I was confused about.

Within the short amount of time we had known each other he had acted so... nice.

I reacted to him after a while. I quick flung my hands out of the possition in front of my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him close to me and burring my face in the crook of his neck.

God, he probably thought that I was an over emotional wreak... I was, but not in front of people. But on top of that he probably thought me clingy... I was NOT clingy. I don't know why I acted like it in front of him...

I considered the fact of the way I felt when he was reassuring my. How I felt when his hand stroked my back, his smooth voice hush and soothing. The warmth that generated from his body and was able to hold my chest together without a problem.

Piecing these things together I had figured out that when I was in his arms, even though it had only been two times now, I felt out of harms way. Like nothing could touch me as long as his arms were around me. I felt completely safe.

I couldn't remember the last time I felt like that. So, I supposed, that was why I clung to him. I liked the feeling of safety. It was one of the best things I had ever felt and I could only feel it in his arms. When he was holding me.

I began to have to face reality again and ceased my shaking to the point where it was almost gone. The ability to open my eyes again became possible so I did it.

I slowed my breathing to something close to normal and when I did I was able to focus a LOT more. When I breathed in I was greeted by an unbelieving sent. Yes, it was Sasuke's sent.

I didn't realize how he smelled last night because my mind was over riding, but my recent consideration that helped me calm down opened my senses, and I was able to notice the way he smelled.

It was nothing horrible... actually if I didn't have more self-control I would probably start sniffing his shoulder until the fabric of his shirt was up my nostrils. Bad idea. So I would have to settle for every little time I breathed in. Not too bad.

The way he smelled was... indescribable. In most likely the best way possible. Everyone has his or her own sent. That was a fact. Don't call me crazy I know it's true. When I would become familiar with someone's sent, again don't call me crazy, I would simply label it his or hers.

Ino's sent, was Ino's sent. Shikamaru's was Shikamaru's, ect.

So I could just simply label his somehow beautiful sent, Sasuke's sent.

"You okay now?" His voice rang in my ear softly. He could tell my shaking had now stopped and I wasn't crying anymore. I wondered if he noticed my breath intake had slightly increased... I hoped that he thought I was just having another panic attack...

"Sure..." I answered pretty sure he was going to push me away now... Not that I cared!

I had guessed right. His hands went to my sides and he gently pushed me back a bit so that he could see my face. His face was slightly red but it clearly wasn't a blush, he had been just as scared as I was a second ago, he had just recovered way faster.

He was smiling at me... an actual smile. It was crooked and... Kind of cute... It reached his eyes too so I could tell it was real, not just that cocky smirk that he used when he was messing with me. A genuine smile...

His hand reached up to my face and cupped my cheek, his thumb stroking it. I had sub consciously leaned my head into it and felt the warmth from his palm onto my cold cheek. He was most likely unaware of it but I saw him lick his lips quickly.

I could hear him swallow, or maybe that was me, and he sat up a little making me go down a little because I was still on his lap. Sasuke moved his hand from my cheek down to my shoulder. We were now face to face.

I was able to feel his breath on my face I could smell it too. Sweet, minty...warm... I was feeling... disoriented. Like part of my brain was shut off. I kept looking at his eyes.

His deep colored eyes. I had always thought that they were just coal black but once I looked at them, really looked, I was actually able to tell the pupil from the iris. His eyes were a gray color they were really beautiful.

I had just then noticed that our faces had somehow gotten closer when our noses touched. But somehow it was like I was on some sort of drug and I leaned my forehead on his. I could easily smell him now, and I couldn't stop looking in his eyes.

It was over whelming, almost unbearably but... I wanted more...

He licked his lips again and leaned forward...

_"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, become so tired so much more aware." _**((A/N: Numb by linkin park))**

"Dammit..." I could hear him mutter under his breath. He closed his eyes and we immediately separated. He picked his phone out of his pocket to answer it. I then was off the drug that he had me on, and noticed out position in a more responsible way.

I got up inwardly panicking, and quick got off his lap, still careful not to hurt him in any way. I could feel the blood in my cheeks as I slipped into the drivers seat again. I had to take deep breaths to try and calm myself.

What the hell was I just doing?

We almost... almost... _kissed!_ I made it sound like a dirty word. To me it was though. Sasuke and I! EWWW!!

I knew that I was being childish but still...

_**still, you know you wanted it! **_Crap. My inner was back.

_I am most definitely not getting into a conversation with you again, you're the whole reason I got into this car wreak! We almost died!_

**_Whatever, if we hadn't talked and you hadn't 'almost died' you wouldn't have almost kissed that beautiful creature over there!_**

_I never wanted to! You know what, I'm really not getting into this! Go Away!!_

**_Alright fine! but just think about it!_**

"Okay, bye." Sasuke said hanging up the phone.

"Who was it?" I wanted to start a conversation as if nothing had ever happened. I could tell that I was still blushing madly at what HAD happened that I wish didn't... although inner Sakura seemed disappointed when his phone rang...

I was envisioning what would have happened if his phone didn't ring...

We would kiss. Kiss would turn to make out. We would slowly lose our cloths. We would most likely move to the backseat. We would begin to... make noises... and feel things... point is, we would end up having wild yet gentle passionate sex, wake up in the morning and freak out.

Maybe I was over reacting though...

"It was my friend Naruto." He said seeming a little peeved that his friend had called.

Was he looking forward to that kiss... he did lick his lips... UHG! Ino was right, I was going to end up in the nut house some day.

"Oh." Was all I could say because I realized one important detail at that moment...

We were still next the huge ditch. We wouldn't be able to drive up that hill, it was too steep, plus it was raining outside and we were miles from town... It was starting to get late and I didn't know what to do.

Fuck, I felt like crying again...

"We won't be able to get out of here." Sasuke said pointing out what I had just realized. I looked out the window as if trying to see if it would stop raining any time soon.

"We're going to have to stay in here for the night."

"My chairs don't recline, we're going to have to sleep sitting up..." I said, I was hoping that he wouldn't realize that there was a backseat, hoping that he wouldn't ask me about it because while the front two seats didn't recline the back seat could easily be turned into a bed...

"What about the back seat, there's a lever right here..." Dammit.

"Oh yeah, you can sleep back here, I'll just sleep in the front seat." I would rather do that than sleep back there with Sasuke...

"Are we really going to have this fight again Sakura?"

"That's different, that was over the couch or bed, this is a completely different situation."

He rolled his eyes and looked at me with his stubborn smirk again.

"Sakura..." He warned.

"No, go ahead sleep back there, you won the last fight I'm so winning this one!" I declared.

"Sakura, you're being ridiculous, there is no way you'll be able to sleep like that."

"Watch me."

He sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand. I was being really stubborn and stupid. I should sleep back there with him but I didn't want to show any signs of weakness.

I wanted to show him that I could be stubborn to, but mostly strong. I wouldn't let him walk all over me! I stick to where I stand this time! I will not be pushed arou- what the hell is he doing?

Sasuke was crawling into the back of my car with grace, despite the compact space, he reclined the seat and was blankly staring at me...

"What?" I asked confused.

He continued to stair at me.

"Sasuke, if you don't stop staring at me like that, I'm sending you out in the freaking rain." I stated pointing out the window toward the rain.

"I was wondering if begging would work..."

"NO!"

"Aww, come on Sakura, come back her and lay down to go to sleep like normal people." He might as well have gotten on his knees.

"I never clamed to be normal."

He smirked and chuckled a little. "Don't ever start to be..." He was being sincere... it was something different because there was serious caring in his voice while we were both just being stubbornly joking and stuff. Why the sudden change of attitude?

I decided to act like that didn't affect me in any way by being my stubborn self some more.

"I'm not going back there with you." I stated matter of factly while I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Sakura." He whined. " I just want to go to sleep..."

I sighed. Dammit Sasuke. I had the sudden urge to give into the cute pout he had on his face. I had told myself that I wasn't going to give in! No one was to hear of this!!

"Is that sigh a sign of 'I'm giving into Sasuke because he's so damn cute'" He had his cocky cheesy smile on, mocking me.

"Hey I never said I was giving into you!"

"But you are aren't you?" He was smirking.

"...Maybe... "

He was doing his little gloat face biting his bottom lip and doing a mini dance. Stupid meanie... yes, I was being childish, leave me alone!

"Look, I'll sleep back there with you, but not for the reason you said." I lied.

"Right..." He said still smiling accepting my lie. Yes!

He scooted over on the 'bed' to make room for me to lay by him. I groaned and crawled my way back there, not as smoothly as he did but oh well! When I sat on my side of the bed and looked at his smiling face.

"What now?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how different you are than I thought you would be."

"Uh... Is that a bad thing?"

"No. Really it was a pleasant surprise." Gah. There was that sincerity again! The thing that I was 'gah-ing' about is that... I think I was falling for it. Shit.

I was laying down by him now and I decided I should turn away from him before I... fuck... I was going to say looked into his eyes but... uh... to late...

I was looking into those goddamn gorgeous eyes again. We were lying close than I would normally allow. But again, I was on that drug that he conveyed toward me whenever we got this close.

Sasuke took a piece of hair that was straying in my face and tucked it behind my ear for me. I closed my eyes in relaxation at the motion. When I opened them again he was closer.

Both of our eyes were half lidded and our breathing was slow. My arms subconsciously reached up to hold his. He responded by doing the same.

I was about to burry my head into the crook of his neck again, but I felt... his lips on my forehead. They were soft and gentle. He didn't stop with one kiss though he kept kissing and moving down- to my temple, my cheek, my chin... he stopped and hesitated before my lips.

**_Wholly dog shit, tacos, batman..._**

That was inner Sakura after I felt the anxiety over take me and I pulled myself forward to have my lips meet his. It was one of the best feelings I had ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

His lips were even softer than before and he was so gentle but still rough in a... well, a sexy way...

I didn't know what power controlled me to do that. But when my lips touched his, I didn't regret it. I tightly wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. I had never done anything like this in my entire twenty-three years. It was, exciting in a way.

The kissing got more intense and then I realized that inner Sakura was completely silent. I was too preoccupied to notice, and when I did, I didn't care. His hand moved back to the small of my back and he leaned in more so he was half on top of me, and I did nothing to stop him.

When he was finally all the way on top of me, I slipped my hand under the back of his shirt and started rubbing his back. He was the one to be responsible.

He got stopped kissing me and looked at me wide eyed. He pulled away and sat up all the while I was staring at him with hazed eyes.

Him getting off of me however helped me realize something.

I was being totally completely careless about the whole freaking thing. I should have stopped!

_Fuck he probably thinks I'm a freak sex addict!_

I was mentally slapping myself over and over again. I sat up afraid to look at his face. We both sat there in silence for what seemed like hours.

I was slightly disgusted with myself for moving forward like that. God, I'm a slut! No, no, no don't say that, it's only because I'm nervous...

I slowly moved down to lay on my side of the seat, facing away from him. I was going to have so much trouble sleeping tonight.

I looked over at the events that had just happened, I let them sink into my mind so that I could really think about them. I came to realization that I didn't regret any of it. Sure I wish that I wouldn't have been the one to make the real move, but it was amazing...

_He_ was amazing. His skin was so soft but firm, I could feel the muscles in his back when my hand sort of went up there a bit.

**_You can't sit there and pretend for a minute that that didn't just happen._**

_I might... depends on how he responds to it..._

**_If he freaks and never looks at you again…?_**

_I won't lie... I would most likely cry... not so he could see though..._

**_What if he started treating you like his girlfriend?_**

_...I honestly don't know..._

**_You would go for him. You like him!_**

_No! That was just... hormones!_

**_Right..._**

_Please leave me alone now..._

**_Why? So you can sit here and try to convince yourself that it didn't mean anything, because I've got news for you, it did! He likes you!_**

_...No he doesn't..._

**_You hope that he does, face it Sakura, you can't get away from me and hide what you're feeling, I am you, just a different side, so it's useless to hide._**

I decided to not respond and pinched my eyes shut. Just as I did that I heard him lean to lay down on his side of the 'bed' most likely facing away from me.

I curled up more and hoped prayed actually, that tonight I wouldn't have any of those horrid dreams. But then a question came to my mind...

What if I did have a nightmare, would he care like before...

* * *

**This chapter was sort of boring but I hope that someone enjoyed it. Again this will be my last chapter for a while because of my vacation, I will make the next chapter more interesting! Thank you!**

**Lalagirl :)**


	6. Untitled

**hip hip horay! for chapter six!! Wowz I think that this is my fave story that I've ever written! okay people... this is where the M part of the story comes in... so...**

**Please excuse my grammar errors!**

**thank you:)**

**-**CHAPTER SIX-

I felt warm and comfortable. I subconsciously moved closer to the source of the warmth. I was a bit confused though.

I didn't understand how in the back seat of the car with no blankets, I should be freezing and rather uncomfortable being on a car seat and everything.

Deciding to figure out what the hell was going on I opened my eyes to see that it was still dark outside, making me wait a little bit to get my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Once I was able to se again my eyes went from a simple slow opening, to a snap open and gasp of shock.

The warmth was coming from what I feared it would come from the most...

Sasuke.

I almost screamed but then I looked up at his still sleeping face. I was in his arms with my head on his chest. His expression... was beautiful...

His face was so peaceful and somewhat happy. It was like looking at a sleeping child, when they were dreaming about Christmas morning, or an...an angel... sleeping soundly on a cloud... cloud nine...

I subconsciously lifted my hand from its place on his chest and cupped his cheek. While I did so, he leaned in a smile crossing his face. I was lost in that still face...

Dammit. It was that Fucking drug again. I pulled my hand slowly from his face trying not to wake him, and looked down to see if I could slip out of his arms as well. I started pushing myself away with both hands on his chest to help me a bit more.

Fuck, this guy had a grip of steel! Even in his sleep!

"Having some difficulties?"

I snapped my eyes open wider than they were. I looked up to see him smirking at me and my non existing progress. I gave him a glare like I never really gave anyone before.

"You Jerk! Were you awake the whole time!?" I shouted feeling my blood boil.

He chuckled, a somewhat smooth sound. "Yup." His smirk widened as my glare grew stronger.

I reached my arm up, a little difficult to do when I was in his grasp but possibal, and slapped him. Ha, whipped the smirk right off his face.

"Damn!" He yelled moving his hand to his cheek giving me enough room to roughly push himself off of me. "You Asswhole! Why the hell didn't you tell me you were awake!?" I was sitting up now on my half of the 'bed' while my push had sent him on his half again.

He was still holding his cheek when he looked up at me with a look that said he wasn't believing what I had just did. "Are you going to answer me or just gawk like that!?"

He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to be calm. "Sakura, I wasn't awake, until I felt you touch my cheek. I didn't do anything about it because... it felt... " He swallowed and looked at me in my eyes. "Because it felt... nice..." He dropped his hand from his cheek and looked out the window. The sun was rising.

"Oh..." Yeah sure Sakura, genius of words... 'oh'.

"I love the sunrise..." That was random.

"What?"

"I love watching the sunrise, it's the promise of a new day. It's nice to watch too..." He explained.

"Funny"

Funny how he loved the sunrise like I loved the sunset. He had reason though. A good reason at that. What was my reason?

"Funny what?" He turned from the window and looked at me again.

"Funny how you love the sunrise... I'm completely in love with the sunset."

"Hm, that is funny." He smiled and looked out the window again.

"Why do you think so?" I was curious.

"Sakura... The sunset... it's a promise to the end... most likely the calm end of the night sky. A sort of... knowing that it will be over..." He trailed off and looked real thoughtful.

For some reason I got angry. He was saying that his was so much more positive than mine. That he was better! Jerk! Like it matters! I liked it because... well I would find a reason! but he was saying it was a bad thing! He may not have said it directly but he did insinuate it!

"Don't you psychoanalyze me!"

"What? I wasn't! I was just saying is all..."

"Just saying, you practically just called me suicidal!" I was yelling.

"you can't honestly tell me you've never attempted suicide?" He looked at me waiting for my answer.

I stopped and felt like I was about to cry. I had attempted suicide. Many times. Many different ways. Most of the time I would improvise off of things that were around me. How did he know though? I've never told him anything about my past life. How I didn't have any family left. How half of them died before my eyes.

"Who are you…?" I asked. I meant it. This guy shows up to attend my best friend's wedding as a groomsman, comes to stay in my apartment, and hits on me. Then… he starts depicting my life story right in front of me in some weird psychotic way.

"My name is Sa-"

"NO! No…" I interrupted. He was trying to be smart with me. I didn't like it.

"I know your name. I want to know who you are. What makes you think you can get off doing all this? Here we are in the backseat of my car, I'm about to seriously injure you because of the whole cuddle while you being awake thing, and you start talking about sunrise sunset crap that somehow turns into you trying to figure out my life story. Who does that?"

He was silent for a while and looked at the ground. His gaze was emotionless and he looked so… robotic. It kind of scared me. For one of the most insane moments in my life I wondered if he was a robot.

Don't be stupid Sakura

YOU!

Uh… yeah me…

What is it going to take to get you out of my head!?

A lot more than you're trying doll.

Well anyway what do you mean don't be stupid?

He obviously has deep meaning to being here.

Deep meaning? What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Well he isn't just saying this because it's his pick up line.

… True…

He knows something.

What?

He knows something you don't know…

Are you kidding me right now!?

Call me crazy all you want I'm still you.

AGHHH! Go now!

Alright, sheesh. But one day you'll need me.

I find that hard to believe...

Once I snapped out of my insane mental talk with my 'other self' and I was glad to see he was still in his gaze. I wonder if he has an inner too…? I hope his is more insane than mine…

He sighed and looked up at me with… well I couldn't tell what emotion he had in his eyes.

"Sakura," He said in a soft tone. He sounded sad, like he had bad news to tell me. Damn it. I was a magnet for bad news. What bad news would he have to tell me though? He didn't know a damn thing about me… unless he was like a stalker or something.

"Sakura, I know… about what happened with you…" Uh-oh, STALKER!

"What do you mean?" I said trying to be as calm as possible.

"I know what you went through, your family dying." He looked down at his hands and started fiddling a bit.

I was shocked. Shit he really is a stalker. How did he know? I know that Ino wouldn't tell anyone what happened to me as a kid. I was almost 100 percent sure that Shikamaru wouldn't say anything either. Then again Sasuke was one of his good friends… I still don't find it likely.

"How do you know….?" I was a little freaked out right now but I tried to keep my voice in conrol to make sure that it didn't show. That's how they get you they freak you out and wait until you're just about to crack before the pounce! Aw, I really am going crazy now…

"Sakura what I'm about to tell you was never supposed to reach your ears." He warned with a different tone in his voice than before.

I nodded slowly.

He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, hesitating on what he was going to tell me. I was scared shitless now.

"Sakura I'm not from around here as you know. I'm from a different village entirely. The hidden leaf village."

That was that weird village that instead of using solders and weapons like guns they believed they were ninja and only used like knives or something… everyone around here thought it was crazy. I gave him a weird stare.

He continued. "I am a ninja." He said and waited a bit for my reaction.

"Uh-huh…" I nodded with the oh-my-gosh-you're-so-crazy look still on my face.

"I was assigned a mission here a while ago and was told to leave when an opportunity came to me un suspiciously. The opportunity…?" He wanted me to guess.

"The wedding…." I said slowly.

"Exactly." He smirked glad I hadn't left yet or freaked.

" So, I have come here to support my good friend for his wedding, and my mission."

"Your mission isn't 'top secret' Is it." I asked smiling saying it sarcastically.

"Forget it…" He looked really upset and stared out the window again with an angry and annoyed look in his eyes.

"No, no seriously I'm getting it, I won't make fun, sorry." I said. I kind of wanted to hear what Stalker was talking about.

He looked up at me and sighed. Then he continued.

"Only to you." I was confused now. Why would it only be secret to me? He sensed the look of confusion plastered on my face and he smirked again.

"Only to you because… Sakura… you're part of my mission."

"Stalker say what!?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, what? How am I a part of your mission?"

He took a deep breath. "There is someone here Sakura, in your town, killing off people for a reason. It's part of my job to figure that reason out and catch them."

What was he talking about? Then I remembered the other day… when I came to the beach shack back from the Café. Officer…. Uzumaki. What was going on?

"Do you know 'officer Uzumaki'?" I asked hoping it was a no and that he was just a normal police officer.

He smiled and nodded his head. Crap.

"Actually Naruto, that's his name, is my partner for this mission." Was he serious? I think he was…

Okay so officer Uzumaki, er, "Naruto" was the guy that visited Hinata and I the day of the shooting. Which is the mysterious injuries happening around my town that Stalker-uh-Sasuke was talking about... AND somehow I am a part of his mission. That was the only part that I didn't understand. Yes, even though the rest was completely insane I understood it.

"Okay, I'm on the same page." I said nodding with my eyes closed.

"Good." He smirked and nodded approvingly.

"The only part I don't get, is how I am a part of your mission. It makes no sense. Care to explain?" I gestrered.

"Okay," He sighed readying himself for what he was about to tell me.

"Sakura, You are a part of my mission because... Okay this is going to be really hard to explain..." He scratched the back of his head uncomfortably in thought.

"I think I'll be able to follow Sasuke."

"No, it's not that I don't think you'll get what I'm saying... it's that I don't think you will believe any of it. Either that or you'll get really mad at me and that wouldn't be good because as we've previously seen, when you get mad it can resort to hitting."

"Sasuke, if you don't tell me I'll get angry anyways, so just spill in the best way you can." I crossed my arms over my chest ready to listen to what he was going to tell me about his mission and myself.

"Please don't interrupt." I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"I have a sensei that has been with me, teaching me the ways of my village, and of the ninja. His name is Kakashi Hatake. He also thought Naruto. You see, he's had quite the past as a ninja, half that I don't even know about and, well, somewhere along the line of me trying to figure out that past, I was introduced to an old friend of his. He called himself... Kai... Kai Haruno..."

I froze. Haruno? That's my last name. All my family was dead, it had to have been years ago that Sasuke had met 'Kai' because everyone in my family died by the time I was fourteen. But I had never heard of Kai Haruno. The time that my family was alive, I'd never once heard even his first name.

"When did you meet... Kai?" I asked curious as to solve my problem of confusion.

"I met him about a month ago..."

Impossible! That can't be! Imposter, that jerk stole my families last name! I was terrably confused now...

"I met Kai a month ago while trying to figure out my mysterious sensei. He began talking to me right away and telling me stories about himself like he was telling some little kid who wanted intertainment. He told me that he had ran away when he was ten, away from his parents and brother. He didn't like the lifestyle there. Even though he had run away he received notice when his parents and brother died. He also found out that his brother had married and had a daughter." He looked at me and I knew...

Kia Haruno was my uncle. My dads brother. I was his dead brother's daughter...

"His brothers name was Hikaru Haruno..."

That only confirmed it! That was my fathers name! I had to have had the most shocked look on my face at that moment. But he continued.

"He told me the rest of his family was no longer alive and that his neice was the only one left. Her name you must have guessed by now, Sakura Haruno."

I have... family... an uncle that my family never mentioned before... he's still out there alive and breathing... why didn't he ever come and find me? didn't he care that his neice was alone and young? I felt my eyes start to sting.

"Kakashi and Kai, and I met up that day and Kai said he had a fovor to ask me. He tole me that since Kakashi was a good friend of his he had heard a lot about me and Naruto. So he asked us... to be able to bring you to the place that held the reason for your families oh-so-inconvenient deaths. He believes that the deaths in this town are a cover up to get to you. The last town you lived in had plenty of deaths as well right?"

"y-yes..." Since I though about it. yeah it did. mostly my family... "do you think there is a... someone who is after my family...?"

He nodded, "That's what Kai belives and it makes sence to me. He told me there was a file he had stolen when he ran away, a file that contained some secret of his family and a fued they had between someone else..."

"W-what was the f-file...?" I was getting lost in his story as he went. His face was completely serious when he looked at me and answered.

"He didn't tell me... The file was... Untitled..." His voice straining quetly on the last word. Untitled? Why does everything have to be so difficult!?

"Untitled huh?" I was going through a moment of doubt. Maybe Sasuke was just being... stupid and mean, trying to scare me... I don't know how he would know my father's name, or that he's dead though... Ino and Shikamaru wouldn't tell anyone that stuff! would they?

I was too confused and I decided to pass on the whole believing thing. But I'd humor him for a bit longer.

"Yeah... Something was in it though that he didn't want me to see... " H was still staring out the window looking seriously at the sunrise as I scrutinized his face in disbelief.

"uh-huh..." He could sense that my moment of belief was gone. Forget humoring him, this was ridiculous...

"Sakura... I want you to know that even though right now I know you don't think I'm being for real... I am... I was sent to spend time with you... That's why I had to stay with _you _when I had 'no place to stay'. I guess what I am trying to say is... Sakura, I need you to come with me back to my village, so I can bring you to your uncle."

I stared wide eyed at him for the millionth time that morning. "you're kidding right?"

He shook his head and sighed again. "I don't think you understand just how serious I am Sakura... to put this quickly- I met your uncle Kai who wants you to see the secret file that is 'untitled' so you can be the one to do I don't know what... It's my mission."

My face went grim for a while. I shouldn't have cared but for some reason having him say that the only reason he was spending time with me or like he said "liked spending time with me" was because it was his mission... did the kiss mean anything?

Why do I care? I shouldn't even be asking myself that. The kiss shouldn't have meant anything, it's not like it meant anything to me!

**_oh yes it did..._**

_would you please leave me alone inner..._

**_hey don't get all teary eyed... it's not that bad, I'm sure that it did mean something..._**

_yeah right... oh well it doesn't matter..._

**_Sorry..._**

_Just go..._

Why am I so sad... ?

"Sakura?" Sasuke's voice rang in my ears. I looked up at him through blurred eyes. Fuck I was crying! His head was tilted to the side his eyes full of worry. He looked really cute like that.

I whipped the small tears away from my eyes with my sleeve and sniffed. "What...?" I asked him in a sort of shaky voice.

"What did I say?" He asked scooting closer to me. I tried to hide my eyes with my bangs but he bent down to look up behind them and see my green, tear filled eyes.

"N-nothing... I just... I'm shocked... I never knew I had family... and now all of a sudden you come into my life and change it completely... all in the coarse of 15 minutes... and I actually thought you really liked spending time with me... it was just for your stupid mission..."

NO! I wasn't supposed to say that! I wasn't supposed to tell him that I was disappointed that I thought he lied about liking to spend time with me. I was supposed to stay just that I was shocked. Nothing more. Aghhh! Why am I still crying!!

I felt his hand on my chin lift my head up to meet with his eyes. I felt that drug pulse through my veins again when our noses touched. I shoudn't be doing what I was but I felt my eyes droop half closed and I looked at his lips.

He closed his eyes and in an instant moved forward and touched my lips with his. This time I payed more attention to what they felt like against mine. They were smooth and gentle. I wanted to continue but he pulled away.

"Sakura... when I said that I liked spending time with you, I meant it... I liked spending time with you since the first night I came to your house... Sakura... I like _you."_

_that's it._

I took him by his shoulders and pushed him roughly onto the other side of the car 'bed'. He looked at me confused and somewhat angry. "What the hell?"

I began crying again. "Who do you think you are!? You come here tell me your mission is to take me to your village and show me my uncle that I never knew existed and show me some weird file that's 'untitled' and then tell me you like me! You're amazing! really brovo, you win for making a twenty three year old girl the most confused that she's been in a hell of a long time!"

I opened the car door and ran out. I didn't know where I was going, the sun had just rose in the sky fully and I was running up the hill that we had fallen down. I could hear him calling my name by the car but I didn't care.

I wanted out of there, I didn't want anything to do with him anymore. I just wanted away. It was supposed to be happy times since Ino and Shikamaru were going to get married. I wanted to be happy. for once in my freaking life I wanted to be at peace!

No. That can't happen for me! It was never written in the stars to happen for Sakura Haruno to be happy and not confused. Now I was beyond confused about what some guy I barley knew said about some shit that I don't even know if it was true are not...

I think that I was so upset because... I liked him too.

He had me on that drug, he was cute, charming and somewhat smart. His smirk was one of my favorite parts about him. He was smooth too. Gosh, I really liked Sasuke Uchiha.

Now what the hell am I supposed to do about it? What am I supposed to do about _all_ of this?

**Okay that Chapter was sort of... weird... It is uncovering the truth about a lot of things, but it also starts kinda lame... sorry I had to find some way to get to the point of the plot of this story. I'm sorry that it was a sucky way of doing so but I did my best and I hope that it was good enough. There will more than likely be a lemon in an upcoming chapter, but it will be my fist one so it might not be that good. **

**I would also like to take a poll fo this story.**

**I said before that I had writen some of the story before, but only some. next will be all for fanfiction! So here is the poll-**

**1. Sakura runs away and goes to Sasuke's village to see if he was telling the truth**

**2. Sasuke catches up with her, gets yelled at to leave and then does (I will add to that)**

**3. SOMETHING HAPPENS AND LEMON!!**

**lol, okay not great options but still I would like some answers thanks, again hope you liked it.**

**lalagirl**


	7. chapter 7 part one

**Woot thanks for the votes on the poll! I especialy want to thank trunksfan001 for the review, it helped me a lot with this chapter. I would like to deticate this to you! plus I didn't get too many votes on the poll anyways... oh well! I hope that people like this chapter and as always mind my grammer errors!!**

**now for the time you've all been waiting for...**

**drum roll please! -makes drum sounds-**

**CHAPTER SEVEN!!**

* * *

It was difficult trying to climb up the steep hill without getting on my hands and knees for support. I was balling still too so sight wasn't something going for me either... The grass was still wet from the rain the night before and I slipped every now and then because of it.

All sound was blocked from my ears as I kept pulling myself up the hill. My eyes were pinched shut because the tears stung badly. After falling for about the fifty-millionth time I finally didn't get up.

I continued to cry as I lay myself down and covered my eyes in an attempt to calm down.

Why? Why did Sasuke have to come into my bearly durable life and make it so confusing? I was already having problems... I thought that my whole family was dead... I should be happy and excited that I still have family out there. But I was still unsure... it didn't seem real to me. I wanted to believe him, deep down inside but I was really upset for some reason.

I could finally hear again but it wasn't like normal sounds. It was a blur of mixed sounds of tons of voices that I couldn't identify what each one was saying. They were all talking to me though, I could tell that much. Some were male and most were female. Some was just quiet whispers that I could bearly even hear the sound of while others were screaming at me, I swear I could hear one crying...

They started to clear up slowly and there were less and less of them.

"_Sakuraaaaa" _I could hear my name so that confermed that they were talking to me. The woman was still sobbing in huge racking hacks of her thoat while I could hear more screams, whispers and a male voice calling my name in a sort of zoned out. Like in those movies where the voice sounds like it's interfearing with your dream...

"_Sakuraaaaa"_

The voices were fading and then I could clearly only hear a male voice, and the woman crying...

Easy to tell by then that I was the woman crying and when I felt someone scoop me into their arms I opened my eyes to see Sasuke lifting me bridal style back to the car.

"Put me down!" I yelled pounding on his chest. It was useless though. He was too strong and was already really close to the car. I broke out in a sobbing rage again and then just let my arms drop, giving up.

He stopped just before the car and gently layed me down in some semi-dry grass. I didn't move or show any sign that I even noticed that he layed me down. He did lay down by me after that, right by the car, in the sunlight...

"I'm sorry..." He said in the most sensere voice I had heard from him yet. "I went... too far and I should have been more gentle since it is a big shock..."

I finally turned my head over to his lying form by me. He had his arms crossed in the back of his head, supporting it and he was stairing at the sky looking sorry.

"I really am sorry though Sakura... I didn't think too much about how confusing it would be for you. Please don't run off again..." He said turning his head to look at me by him.

I had finally settled down and wasn't crying anymore. My brain was about to burst through my head and my chest ached, but my body was so exahsted that I couldn't show any sign of it anymore. I stayed quiet.

"We should get this car out of here..." He said after I didn't answer him.

He stood up and pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. I heard him dial information and ask for towing. All the while every now and then he looked at me with worry filling his dark coal eyes.

"A tow truck will be coming soon..." he announced above me. I was still laying down and I staired up at him, the best I was able to give him was a simple nod.

He sighed. "Sakura please talk to me, I'm sorry..." He didn't seem like the kind of guy who repetviely apologized like this. I decided it was time to force my body to move, after all my mind didn't feel too numb anymore. I used my two hands to push myself up into a sitting possition.

He crouched down to my sitting position so he could be eye leval with me, even then I didn't look at his eyes.

"I...I-I don't know what's... w-wrong with me..." I was able to choke out.

"Sakura, you're just confused and I probably messed you up just now..." His voice came out in almost a whisper.

"I am confused. Sasuke... you're not like anyone I've ever met before... you confuse me. Just... tell me why." I was almost sure my voice was even lower than his.

"why what?"

"Why would you choose now to tell me the intent of you being around me?" I turned my head at last to see into his eyes, he had a sad expression in them.

"I've been thinking about telling you for a while... even though we don't know each other too well, we havn't known each other long... I feel... conected to you somehow. Fate has been telling me to meet you for a long time now and it took Kai to tell me to, to be able to realize it." He sat down flat now and never stopped looking at me.

"Fate has been telling you?" I always knew there was something deeper about Sasuke than any ordanary person. He was different. I didn't know he believed in all these things such as fate, like I did.

"My story is a lot like yours Sakura. I too, have no family... well then again there's your uncle..." He corrected but then continued. "When I was young all my family was killed in one night... By my own brother..."

His own brother? That was insane! Who would do such a thing? That was... it was sick, that's what it was. I wanted to ask him so many questions but I knew that in my position I didn't like answering questions, so I didn't think he would either. I let him continue without intirupting.

"He killed every last one of them. I ran of couse, frightened. He purposly kept me alive... for reasons that I don't know. He disapeared that night. I've made it a quest in my life to find out where he is... track him down, put him behind bars... That's the real reason I was searching through my sensi's past... I've been relying on fate since that night to guid me, and fate talks to me every now and then, but not in a voice... it tells me things... By now I imagen you must think I have mental problems."

I shook my head slowly, waiting to hear more. Why wasn't I freaked? He was telling me that fate talked to him, like fate was a person, an object even. I couldn't force myself to think he was crazy though. For some reason... I understood. I could put myself in his place and I could understand that he could hear fate. Did I even have to put myself in his place to be able to understand?

"It's not like fate is just common sence to me. It surprises me quite often in what it tells me. Fate never directly tells me anything and it can get pretty annoying sometimes, it always tells me how to figure things out. Like my own gaurdian really..."

"And fate told you that looking through your sensi's past would help you find your brother?" I questioned.

"Not exactly... Fate told me that looking through Kakashi's past would help me with my life in general, it would lead me into something better than great. I listened to fate because I always have... it always seems to be right. Even if times are rough at first, they end up for the better if I listen to fate."

"How can you have someone, or something, constantly telling you what to do? Where's the fun in life, the not knowing adventure?"

"Fate isn't constantly there. It comes only when I really need it. Again like a gaurdian. It's not telling me what to do with everything, it's just giving me a little push every now and then. I havn't heard from fate since the night I left my village to come here."

"When... when does fate... you know... visit you?" I was shy now with asking these questions. He was completely serious and it frightened me to know that he was opening up to me about this. I didn't know why, but I felt like I was learning a secret I wasn't supposed to know.

"Different times. Nothing too spacific. Most of the time it's during the sunrise." He smirked guessing that I could catch that that was why he loved the sunrise. It was when fate talked to him.

"How did fate tell you... that you were connected to me?"

He sighed and looked up at the sky, in thought. "I guess... The night before I left my village fate came to me, well I guess not night rather very early, But anyway... Fate told me that when I met you, just like Kai said... that my feelings would change... my everything, all because I would find another part of me... a part I never even noticed was missing. And it's like when I saw you at the cafe'... I could tell you were that part of me..." He bowed his head down embarassed.

His voice was quiet once again. I was in my own thought now. I was another part of him? Was Sasuke some sort of profit from God, sent to be _my _gaurdian angel? I didn't know what he was... but I was drawn to him. It didn't seem like seconds ago I was absolutely furious with him and confused about what he was telling me. It felt like that didn't even happen. Now it was like I understood and it was as simple as that.

Funny how something could change so dramaticly so quick, I found that to be the story of my life...

The sounds of tires on the road above us woke us from our conversation that we didn't notice we were so wrapped up in. I hadn't noticed that when I was pressing questions I was leaning toward him. I felt the blood rush to my face in a burning blush and leaned back down.

"Hello down there, need a tow!?" A man from the truck yelled down to us. I was still dazed so Sasuke being the responsibal one shot up on his feet and yelled back.

"Yeah! We're kinda in a tough possistion right now, think you can get us out!?"

Though he was up there, we were able to see the nod that the man with the tow truck made. I sighed releved that this would be over. However there was a part of me that wished I still had more alone time with Sasuke, down here on this hill by the ditch...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"My little beat up car is even more sad than before..." I sighed. It was muddy and had a few new dents to add to the collection. yay...

"It probably wont cost that much to fix..." Sasuke suggested looking on the posative side. I turned to him and half smiled, I appreciated his effort to try to make me happy.

I didn't know what we were... Sasuke practicaly confessed his feelings for me earlier today, I had said to myself that I liked him too. We had kissed a few times... What were we? Were we a couple now?

Damn Uchiha you're confusing!

I felt back to my normal self after the tow truck had gotten my little car back home. I was exahsted though and wanted to go to bed.

I yawned only proving myself further. "Tired?" Sasuke smirked at me.

I nodded and rubbed my eyes. "Lets go inside" He motioned and I followed him into my little apartment. I looked at my calander hanging on the kitchen wall and realization struck me...

"SHIT!!"

"What, what!?" Sasuke asked worried expression on his face.

"I had work today... what time is it?" His expression softened though still held the sorry as he checked his wrist watch to give me the time.

"It's... twelve..." He said in a soft tone.

"Great, I'm going to get fired, I was supposed to be at work at eight this morning!" yes, it was my earliest shift yet, and now I was going to get fired. Poor Hinata...

"Well when were you supposed to get off in like half an hour..." His brows furrowed at my explanation.

"That's not enough hours..."

"Normally I have more, today was supposed to be my break and now... I screwed it up by not showing up at all..." I saw Sasuke out of the corner of my eye sit down in the old recliner and chuckle at me.

**(A/N: lemon!! this will be the only time I'll be using a normal POV)**

So he thought it was funny huh? stupid Sasuke... How was she going to make him pay...? She smirked to herself thinking of how she could really tell if they were a couple now...

She turned toward him the smirk still present on her face and walked to him. He looked up at her slightly confused as to why she looked so confident.

Then suddenly she climbed ontop of him in the old recliner and his eyes widdened. She looked down at him as innocently as possibal and leaned her forehead against his. She wasn't even really touching him only their foreheads... she was completely hovering over him.

Their eyes locked for a long moment and then she leaned down until she was a centemeter away from her lips touching his. So she was teasing him... crap... His hands subconciously rose to hold her hips and soon he couldn't take it anymore.

He crashed his lips against hers and gripped her tighter. She kissed back with the same intensity that he brought forth. smirking into it cocky that she was able to make him crack. Their lips moved together sweetly and quicky full of disire.

She moved her hands into his black spikey hair and held it tightly trying to show some contorl over him. His hands started moving in circular motions on her hips causing her hips to move alond his hands. She liked it. She felt a sensation pulse through her at his simple touch.

Air was needed soon and they pulled apart panting slightly. They only moved apart a few inches and continued to stair into each others eyes. Lust was filled in them.

She moved foreward and placed light kisses from the corner of his mouth to his jaw to his neck and thento his coler bone. His body tensed a little but soon he relaxed at the pleasent feeling. He moved his hands up from her hips up her sides and back down again. He continued to do this for a while, as she continued kissing and licking his neck.

She giggled slightly when he let out a strange noise. She didn't know it would be this easy! Score! Sasuke was hers! She leaned up and kissed his lips again, he immediatly resoponded. Sasuke bought his left hand up to pull her closer to him and soon there was hardly any space between them at all. She took her hand and blindly searched for the recliner handle so she could lay fully on top of him.

Once she found it she pulled it and they both gasped at the sudden motion that he chair made to have them lean back. She smirked above him and moved her hands down from his face to his neck to his arms and then started kissing his neck again, this time bitting a little. He made another noise that made her smile so she repeated the bitting in that certain spot.

This time she was shocked to feel his hands grip tightly on her hips and in some imposibal way he flipped their possitions so he was ontop of her. He supported himself bearly above her using his two arms on either side of her head. He smirked down at her surprised look on her face. He leaned down and kissed her neck bitting and licking every now and then.

She put her hands up in his hair again and pulled at the little ones on his neck, urging him to continue. The temperature in the room was rising and she was getting hot, she wanted to feel more though.

NO! this wasn't fair she was supposed to be making him pay! But when she felt his hand go up her shirt she forgot about revenge and gasped as his hand cuped her breast.

Though the matearal of her bra still covered his she made a small whimper at the contact. She felt him smirk against the skin of her neck just at the sound. She put her hands on his chest and lightly pushed him signaling him to move. He was confused but none the less brought himself up a bit.

When he saw her lift her arms up he smirked again and took her shirt off for her. Before he got back down ontop of her he took in her white bra and fit body. He admired a girl like her, not a ninja, to have such a well fit body as the one she had. He leaned down still smirking and started to kiss to her breast and clevage. She made another whimper sound and pulled him closer again.

He reached his arms behind her ready to unhook her bra, but she stopped him.

"I dont think it will be fair if I'm completely topless while you havn't taken anything off Sasuke..." She said a smirk on her face. She quick lifted his shirt over his head and ran her hands down his perfect chest and abs. He was muscular, but not in a discusting I'm-on-steroids way. He was so... perfect.

He pinned her hands to her side with his own and continued kissing the top of her breast. He brought his hands up behind her back and un hooked her bra, that materail was... un needed.

She gasped at the release of her bra being thrown across the room somewhere probably with both their shirts.

He looked up at her flushed face and slowly leaned down to lick on of her perky peaks and take it into his mouth. Her lust filled eyes closed as she moaned lowly at his actions.

"Ah-ah Sasuke! d-don't bite!" She said in a moaning voice. He smirked again and started kissing his way down her stomach. Slowly, tourchuing...

He stopped at the hem of her shorts and looked back up at her. She nodded quickly so sure. He leaned again and un bottoned her shorts with his teeth. this guy was amazing! his teeth!? He then unzipped them and licked along the hem of her showing panties. She groaned in agony at how slow he was going. She soon brought him back up to her lips and kissed him roughly, almost bruising.

She hooked her legs around his waist and pulled a skilled menuver of her own. She pulled his slightly baggy pants down to his knees and let him kick the rest of the way off. He was back ontop of her as they continued their make out.

She felt a hard probing just below her belly button and in an instant she knew what it was. She gasped letting him shoot his tongue inside her mouth exploring every inch of it that he could hungrily. His hands gropped at her breast and she moaned into his mouth feeling the pleasur almost over take her. He brought his hands down to her hips and pulled her shorts all the way off now much to her pleasure.

They parted and he began raviging her neck again roughly this time. She wrapped her legs around his waist again feeling his hard member brush aginast her. She moaned.

He moved away from her neck and felt his way down to her panties, wet now from their activities. He stuck his two index fingers on either side and slowly began to pull them off of her in a teasing manner. She moaned in anticipation, ready.

Once they were off he waisted no time and stuck one finger inside of her. She threw her head back and moaned loudly as he began to move in and out of her slowly. He soon stuck in another finder and began moving faster, in and out. Her hips began to buck up to meet his hand and he started going faster.

"S-sasuke." She moaned louder than before as she neared her realese.

Sasuke felt her walls begin to tighten around his two fingers and he pulled out before she came. She whimpered in dissapointmen. He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean looking into her eyes the whole time.

Then he moved his hands down to his boxers and pulled them off showing her his fully erect member. She blushed furiously as if she wasn't hot enough. What happened to dominating Sakura?

She decided it was time to change positions. She was again ontop of him in seconds and she began to place kisses down his chest at a slow pase. He groaned in pleasure when she did so.

When she was just about at his member she stopped and staired at the length of him. she slowly brought her hand down to it an lightly touched it. He flinched and groaned loudly at the movment. She looked up at him in enjoyment. She moved up and down getting groaning noises out of him each time.

He pulled her by her shoulders so he was ontop again, having had enough of her being in charge even if it wasn't that long.

He possitioned himself at her entrence and looked her in the eyes silently asking that question. She nodded once and he leaned down to kiss her in a more loving way than before. It was some sort of distraction because soon he was insider her. She dug her nails in his back because of the pain. He didn't move afraid of hurting her even more.

She scrunched her face in the pain she was feeling at that moment but Sasuke kept kissing her face in butterfly kisses to try and sooth her.

Once the pain had stopped she looked at him and nodded.

He moved slowly at first Sakura was now able to feel the pleasure of his length inside her moving in and out. She made a small noise each time he entered her and soon they became moans.

"F-faster Sasuke..." She said breathlessly pleading him.

He smirked and did what he was told. He moved faster upon hearing his name moaned from her parted perfect pink lips.

He began to feel the need to go faster and harder so he lifted her leg over his shoulder and began slamming into her as fast and hard as he could.

"Sasuke!" She continued to yell over and over. He loved it. He loved the sound of his name leaving her lips in a pleading way. He was so erotic at that moment. He moved faster if that was even possibal.

She felt a spring sensation build up higher and higher she knew she would come soon but tried to hold it back a bit longer to make the pleasure last. Her hips rose to meet with his each thrust and she knew he was about to come too.

He leaned down to whisper into her ear in a husky voice between pants "Come with me..."

She nodded and felt her walls tighten around him and the spring tighten more than ever. She felt the burst of it and moaned loudly.

"AHHH! SASUKE!!"

He then came releasing his warmth deep into her. He groaned loudly and colapsed ontop of her. They layed there breathing heavily as he let her leg slide down from his shoulder. They tried to catch their breath but it took some time.

When he finally had enough streingth again he pulled himself out of her and rested on her again. He took his long arm and reached to his blanket on the couch not to far away, pulling it over the both of them.

"I... I can't believe we just did... _that..."_ She was the first to speek.

"Hn" He said stubbornly and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest as he burried his face into her hair breathing in her sent. She felt her eyes droop ready to fall asleep.

**Okay this chapter is going to have two parts to it. This being part one of couse... **

**how was the lemon? It was my very first one... tell me how it was...**

**I will continue trunksfan001 in the next part of the chapter, again thank you for your review!**

**hope you all liked it!!**

**lalagirl**


	8. Chapter 7 part two

**SORRY FOR SUCH THE LATE UPDATE! I've been busy busy busy!**

**-sniff-sniff- I'm so happy I could cry! Thank you for the reveiws! you make me so glad to be writing on here! Thank you all! Now, in the last chapter that was... my lemon and only the first half ot that chapter really, so lets hear it for part two!**

**-aplaus- **

**yay!**

**I apologize if this chapter isn't that good... I suck at fighting sceans... really I do...**

**I hope you like it anyway- please mind my grammer errors!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN- PART TWO!**

I didn't know if I should blush, push him away, or be ashamed of myself.

Memories of what we did yesterday flashed through my mind and I ended up blushing...

I was laying on Sasuke's warm firm chest while it moved slowly up and down from his soft breathing. It was kind of a tight fit on the recliner for both of us, even if I was half on him. I thought more about our possition and the heat rose to my face again!

Was yesterday supposed to happen like that? What went through my mind to have him pay like _that_? He really didin't end up paying anyway, he was dominating most of the time! But it felt good...

"Morning..." I heard Sasuke's groagy voice say to me as he pulled me tighter against his chest. I'd never done anything like that with a guy before... I was normally anti-do anything with a guy! Was the fact Sasuke was still here in the morning making it any better...

**_Teh-hee so I guess you really were going to risk your virginity!_** my inner mocked me.

_Oh shut up!_

Even though I was unsure about things now, when I looked up at his just awoken face it seemed to make things better. Though he had just woke up, his eyes were bright for how dark they were and he had a beautiful smile played out on his lips, enough to make any girl melt. And melt I did.

Deciding to be brave, I pulled myself up to level with his face and leaned in for a slight peck on his lips. He smiled even wider and then moved in himself for a full on lip lock.

When that was over I felt a chill run up my spine, uhh... I was still naked. I could feel myself blush furiously at remembering that I had no cloths on and that he didn't either...

The blanked wasn't enough warmth for two naked figures and Sasuke must have agreed or felt me shiver. "You think maybe now we should find our cloths?" He said looking around the room where the first think I noticed was my bra on the lamp by the couch.

"Uh... yeah sounds like we should do that..." I said still flustered. He smirked at me and kissed my forehead. So... we were a couple now right? I don't know! we never made it official, but we _did _just have sex in my recliner! that thing probably sqeaked even more now...

Sasuke was the first to pull himself out of the covers and stand up, I probably put my hair to shame by the shade I blushed. I expected him to be naked... but Damn! he was hot! I quck looked away afraid that he would turn and catch me stairing.

I kept the blanket covering me until I retreived my bra and underwear to put on, then I got up to put the rest on. When we were both dressed I decided it was shower time. After all yesterday was sort of... dirty.

I stretched and made my way to my bedroom, and then I noticed something... When someone, or two someones actually, have sex in an old beat down recliner and then fall asleep in it, the someone that normally wakes up with terribal back pains should have double the pain right? wrong! I felt nothing! I thought back to the night in the car and realized I felt nothing then either!

Ever since Sasuke's been here... I've been sleeping with him...

I smiled at the thought of Sasuke being able to cure my back pains just by holding me in his arms.

I reached in my dresser drawr searching to find something suitible to wear today.

I didn't know what had happened in that instant because it all moved too fast. All I really remembered was that I wasn't able to breath. Without even knowing it someone had come up behind me and wrapped their hands around my throat.

They were gripping it tightly in their strong hold and I gasped for air that didn't come. I thrashed my legs in the air when they tried to pull me back, kicking a picture I had of me and Ino on my dresser.

You'd think someone like me would have learned self defense by now...

I hadn't had a breath in what seemed like forever now I could feel my face about to explode, who the hell was doing this!? I fell to the floor in one instand coughing and gasping for air. Upon feeling the release of the strangers hands I tried to breath normally again.

I looked up to see a body getting up off the floor, it was a man. And on the other side of my room in the door way, Sasuke. He must have pulled the guy off of me...

The man rose to his feet again but I couldn't see his face he wasn't facing me anyway, he was facing Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha... Famous ninja of the hidden leaf village, what do I have the pleasure of meeting you here?" The man chuckled.

"Reki what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked in a dangerous tone that I'd never heard from him before. It was then that I noticed his eyes. They were blood red a sort of color that placed goose bumps on my arms.

"I came to do a little bidding, you know the usual..."

"Sakura Haruno?" Sasuke bit back.

"Bosses orders, and now that I got intirupted looks like I get the pleasure of taking the both of you out!" Reki leaped forward with two knife like weapons in his hands, he leaped toward Sassuke. It was like he was pouncing on him but Sasuke was too fast.

Sasuke pulled out some star shaped weapons and blocked his knives in between his star weapons. They were holding each other off trying to force one another out of the way.

In a movement too fast for me to watch, I blinked really, and then Sasuke was pinned up against a wall with the knife like weapon to his throat. My eyes widened more, if that were possibal and I was freaking out!

"So were you really going to try and kill me Sasuke?"Reki had a smirk plastered on his face as he watched Sasuke struggle against his grip. I couldn't do anything... I was sitting back and watching hoplessly for the thousanth time in my life. I slid down on my knees and quivered.

Reki jerked the knife foreward, giving Sasuke even less room to breath than he had before. Now Sasuke's feet were off the ground and he was being held up by Reki's hand alone, the knife still pressed against his throat. Sasuke's face was turning red from the pressure and lack of oxygen.

"Sasuke!" I yelled out but quickly covered my mouth with both my hands as I realized my mistake. Why would I call out to him? I'm so stupid.

Reki jerked his head toward me with an amused look in his teal eyes. He laughed.

"She's fiesty, hmm, she's pretty damn hot too, maybe we'll do a little something before I kill her for the boss..." I shivered at the thought. Reki's hands touching me like Sasuke had... I felt my eyes begin to sting.

Reki's attention was soon back on Sasuke as replaced his hand choaking Sasuke and replaced it with the forearm of the other hand holding the knife. With his now free hand he pulled out another knife about ready to stab Sasuke. As you can imagen, I freaked.

"Nooo!" I screeched and leaped forward. I wasn't thinking I just ran streight at Reki, I'd no idea what I was doing what would happen next but I wasn't going to let him kill Sasuke. Sasuke was finally that person... that person that not only understood me but I understood him as well. perfectly clear. I was happy around him, He was the only man I had ever let touch me that way... and the only man I'D ever touched that way. It was hard when I wasn't around him. I cared for him so much and Reki wasn't going to ruin it!

I pulled my hand back in a fist, though it was futile, and punched him in the back. He flinched... that was the big outcome of my attack is that he flinched. Woot Sakura nice job...

Reki laughed real hard for that one. I was angry now, I began to punch his back even harder and repetivly. He didn't move under my weak attempt to hurt him. After a while of his ridiculing laugh and my poor attempts I began to slow down my rapid punch-o-thon and I sank to my knees, my head burried in my hands.

He lifted his leg without my seeing of course and kicked me in the head, shooting me clear across the room. He continued laughing whild I was crying on the floor, I was sure my head was bleeding now...

Soon Reki was beside me on the ground groaning in pain. I looked over at Sasuke standing there with a pissed off expression on his face. "Don't you EVER touch her again..." His blood read eyes were peircing through Reki and I could tell that even though Reki put a brave expression on his face, he was scared.

Hell I was scared!

Reki got back up on his feet and faced Sasuke. It was like they were going to have a stand off. Reki pulled two more knives from his pockets on his hip and lunged foreward.

"Bad choice."

Sasuke soon was putting his hands together moving faster than I could really understand at that point. His fingers were making strange signs together like he was telling Reki something. He must have made millions within the time that Reki was still running at him. That was fast!

Finally Sasuke was done signing and he brought his hand to his mouth. He took in a huge breath of air and said these words-

"Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu!"

What the hell does that mean?

I soon knew by the look of Reki engulfed in flames. Flames coming from Sasuke's mouth might I add! I staired wide eyed at what was going on in front of me. Reki's arms were flailing this way and that, as he screamed in pain. As if he could really see Reki flung himself out the window of my apartment bedroom. Gone.

We sat in silence for a long while I was trying to comprehend what had just happened. What did happen? Who was this Reki? Who was the boss? Why here? Why _me_?

"Reki was a rouge from my village." Sasuke was explaining as if he heard my silent questions. "We proclaimed him dead a few weeks ago... He must be working for someone now... It only makes sense from exactly what he told us that that someone is the someone who's after you..." He turned toward me the red still in his eyes.

They soon changed back to his regular onyx eyes and his face showed surprised worry. Oh yeah! I forgot my head was still bleeding.

He rushed to my side and lifted me up bridle style to place me on my bed.

"Are you okay? Where do you keep the first aid kit in your house?" He was rushing worried that I'd lost too much blood. I smiled and chuckled a little. He looked at me confused. right, who laughs when there is blood leaking from their head... me I guess.

"I'm okay, I've had a lot worse Sasuke, and the first aid kit is in the top right cabnet in the kitchen." He nodded once and went into the kitchen almost running to get it.

Once he came back in he immediatly began cleaning my wound and bandaging it. All the while telling my what I wanted to know.

"I've only met up with Reki a few times before. Those were times when he was a ninja of our village and not a rouge like he is now. I haven't seen him in a long time... I don't know who he's working for but it makes sense that this 'boss' doesn't want you alive..."

"I could guess that..." He half smiled at me and continued.

"I don't know if I'll need to contact the village and get more back up or... thats right! Sakura I think it's about time you met my annoying friend Naruto."

"I've already met Naruto."

"As a cop, and an undercover ninja." He countered taking out his cell phone and dialing a number, Naruto's I asumed.

"Hey Dobe, I need your help..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I was amazed to hear the great Sasuke Uchiha asking for MY help!" I laughed at Sasuke's face of anger and annoyence when Naruto shouted that.

"The all mighty Uchiha got his pride struck when he realized he needed my help. So all those years of teasing me have gone to waste huh Teme?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's comment. "Would you shut up dobe, you don't know how serious this is do you?"

Naruto pointed one finger in the air and spoke, "Actually I know just how big a deal this is Sasuke-teme. Kai told you the same things he told me!" He finished with sticking his tongue out at Sasuke I laughed again.

"Fine then. Would you calm down now, I'm starting to get a headach." Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke's comment, probably not believing his headach story. I didn't believe it really either.

"Hey one more thing teme..." Naruto said motioning Sasuke to come over so he could whisper something to him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and got up to go by Naruto.

"What?"

"Come here!" Naruto said harshly as he made Sasuke bend down so his mouth could reach his ear. He began whispering. And I had to admit that ticked me off a bit. Why couldn't he say it out loud he already knew that I knew everything about the mission... or did I?

Sasuke's eyes buldged and he slapped Naruto on the back of the head. "Why would you ask such a question!?" His face was tinted read... hmmm...

"It's a perfectly normal question to ask!" Naruto argued as he rubbed the back of his head in the spot where Sasuke hit him.

"Dobe..."

"Well if you won't answer me than I'll ask Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a smile on his face, rubbing something in Sasuke's face... Did I miss something here?

Sasuke gave him a look of death that said you-wouldn't-dare! Oh but Naruto dared...

"Sakura-chan, Have you and Sasuke, you know, gotten sexual_?"_ My face immediatly turned a deep scarlet at the question, I was so flustered that I didn't even pay much mind to Sasuke yelling at Naruto for really asking me that, and slapping him in the head once again.

"What the hell teme!?" Naruto screamed gripping the back of his head now looking angrily at Sasuke.

"Why the fuck would you ask her that dobe!? Are you retarded!? That isn't something you ask people out in the open!" Sasuke's face still held that same red tint to it and I half smiled at that.

"Whatever Teme, I got my answer, by the look of both your blushes I'd say you did..." He said making a heart in the air with his fingers around us. I could see that Sasuke's left eye started to twitch, something that happened when he got really mad. I sighed.

"Okay, okay, you got your answer Naruto could you stop bugging?" I asked placing my hands on my hips showing I was upset.

"Alrighty Sakura-chan." He said then gave me his big goofy smile that I'd become fond of. Naruto really wasn't the serious Cop that I'd met at the beach, man could this guy go undercover or what?

"Any way, so do we know who Reki is working for?" Naruto asked us.

"Loser... that's what we're trying to figure out!" Sasuke shouted angrily at Naruto. "Baka..." I heard him say under his breath.

"Shut up teme! I was just wondering!"

"You wonder too much... some things... like peoples intamet life, aren't supposed to be shared!"

"Would you let it go already!"

"No! I always try but you're too stupid to even-"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" I screamed. God, I'd never heard anyone argue like that before. These guys are friends? It's reduculous! "That's enough fighting! you guys are worse than Ino and Shikamaru! Are you guys really friends?"

"Teme is my best friend..." Naruto said with a terrified look on his face, most likely because of my actiolns. Can you say... Anime sweat drop? They're... best... friends? I sighed and looked at the ground with my brows furrowed.

"You two... make no sense at all..." I finally said after a moment. They were both silent after I said that.

Just then a rumbling noise filled the room and Sasuke and I looked at Naruto...

"It wasn't what you think it was1" He said trying to defend himself.

"Well then what was it!?" I shouted seeming as though the thought of him... well uh you know... in my living room was disgusting, it was...

"It was my stomach... I'm hungry... I haven't eaten since this morning..." Naruto whinned and held his stomach.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You must be starving..."

"Seriously." Naruto agreed not catching the sarcasm in Sasuke's voice.

"Well than why don't we go to the cafe to get something to eat." I suggested while grabbing my purse, then I looked at my keys... "I hope you both know that taking my car is out of the question though..." I sighed, my bug was all beat up... so much more than usual.

"That's okay Sakura-chan!" Nauto said in a chipper voice. I didn't miss the glare that Sasuke sent him telling him to 'back off'. I didin't mind protective, possesive Sasuke. He made me feel wanted... it was kind of a nice feeling.

"We'll just take my car!" Naruto finished as we all started to head for the door.

"Great the chevy..." Sasuke commented, Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

"Quit picking on my car it drives and that's all I care about..." Sasuke sighed.

We stepped outside of my apartment locking the door behind us and I was amazed to see such a beautifu mercadies garudian next to my little bug. "Wow..." I said breathless.

"Dobe! That's my car!!" Sasuke shouted rising his fist at Naruto. "Why the fuck do you have it!?" Hmmm, he seemed kind of angry.

"Well, I forgot that I borrowed it thinking you wouldn't mind." Naruto said simple with a smile on his face, as if Sasuke didn't look like he was ready to stab him.

To my complete surprise, Sasuke sighed and let his fist down. "You're hopless..." He mumbled before walking over to the car. "I get to drive though." He said more clearly so it wasn't a question, but a statment.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, alright Teme..." Naruto said rolling his eyes and then tossed the keys over to Sasuke.

When I got inside it was quite the difference from my smelly, discusting bug. I felt bad all of a sudden. Sasuke owned this beutiful nice car and he'd been driving around and even slept in my car. Now I was embarassed. If this is what he was used to I could only imagen what was going through his mind when he stepped into my car. I sighed, great...

**_that doesn't matter though, he still likes you!_**

_Give me proof..._

**_uh, let me see, you almost got killed by that weird ninja dude named Reki and Sasuke protected you, not to mention freaked when your head was bleeding!_**

_It's his mission to protect me_

**_Okay, how about when he actually told you in your car!_**

_I think he might have been delusional that mornig... he told me fate talks to him, skisafrenic much._

**_I hate to break it to you girl but, you're talking to me..._**

_Oh crap..._

**_yeah... anyway, and he kissed you! more than once!_**

_so..._

**_Oh yeah and the biggest one, he slept with you! you had sex with that god in your arm chair! kinky..._**

_okay you can stop now!_

_**Flash backs embarassing you...?**_

_No just leave me alone_

**_You're always shooing me away... I'm you! treat yourself with some more respect than that!_**

_yeah yeah, whatever, please leave..._

Sasuke pulled out of the parking lot of my apartment complex in a few smooth motions. I forgot how nice it was to ride in something else than my gross car. It felt really nice actually.

"Okay, so I've been there once but Shikamaru was driving so... would you mind a little direction please?" Sasuke asked when he got out on the road.

"Yeah, take a left up here." I directed him the rest of the way until we were down small part of town. I had noticed that Naruto, normally loud and obnoxious, was quiet as soon as we entered that part of town. Curiousity got the best of me and I turned to see his brows furrowed in either concentration or frustration... possobly both.

"Something wrong Naruto?" I finally asked while we pulled into the cracked parking lot of the cafe. He looked up at me and smiled lightly, it was a pittifle smile. I of all people should know.

"No... not really but... well..." Naruto started, seeming to have trouble with his words.

"Spit it out Dobe."

Naruto glared at him the the reflection of the rear-veiw mirror. "Sasuke!" My voice warned. He shrugged and looked at me inocently. God, he looked so cute like that. I don't know how Sasuke did it but when he was serious or somewhat lazy he looked increadably hot, but somehow he could do the simplest things like make his eyes looke bigger that would make him look adorable.

What was he doing with me?

"Anyway, all I was going to say was that this is the part of town that someone was shot that I was telling you and your friend about at the beach shack, remember Sakura?"

I nodded, "Yeah you told Hinata and I someone young was shot here.."

Naruto smiled for some unknown reason I was just glad that the worried look was off his face. "What are you smiling about?" I asked, getting shot wasn't something to be smiling about.

"So her names Hinata?"

I was surprised that that was why he was smiling but I nodded none the less. "Yes, why?"

He shrugged but kept smiling that goof smile. "No reason..." I smiled, looks like someone had a little crush on Hinata... OH! Idea struck me then, I should so get Naruto and Hinata together! I could hear my inner snickering with anticipation.

"Uh, Maybe we should get inside now?" Sasukie suggested. I felt stupid for just realizing that we were still in the car. I felt the heat rise to my face. "Uh yeah, hehe sorry forgot."

"Whatever Teme." Naruto rolled his eyes and we all stepped out of the car.

"So what do they have to eat in the place?" Nauto asked as we stepped through the door, the bell signifing that we had entered.

"Well lots actually the girl who runs this place is a friend of mine since I come here so often."

"Oh is that why you suggested-"

Naruto was saying but then Sasuke stopped and stared wide eyed at the bar stools. Naruto and I looked where he was looking and while I noticed nothing out of the ordanary, Naruto's eyes went wide as well.

"Shinji?"

**Okay that was part two! it sucked... I know... I think it was the worst I've done so far on this story but I'll pick it back up and hopefully do better, I want to make my chapters longer than I already do.**

**Well I hope that you liked it anyway!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm Sooo that it took me so long to update on this story! I was working on my oneshot... and the oneshot was long for me... Again I apolagize for how long it took me, hope that this chapter makes up for it though!**

**Okay last chapter was... rough, not the best and I want to make it up to you guys. I want to make my chapters a bit longer, I'm making that a goal of mine. **

**I would really really really like it if you guys reviewed... it's lonely withought them... **

**PLEASE MIND MY GRAMMER ERRORS!!**

* * *

"Shinji!?" Naruto and Sasuke said in unison. What? Who the hell is Shinji? I looked over to where they both had their eyes glued. A man on the bar stools looked over at us.

The man was young but older than us, he had dark hair with a tint of green in it. Wow I'm not alone in the strange hair color department! It was rather short but curled right around his ears. He had a bit of stubble on his chin and his eyes looked almost red, who has red eyes freak... anyway, they looked at us with a hint of amusment in them. So... that was Shinji?

"Sasuke... Naruto... I've been waiting for you guys... and your little friend." Wait what? He wanted to see me too? He had said he'd been waiting for us... just who is this guy? I was having a mini panic attack by now, in case you guys didn't get that...

Naruto had a look of panic across his face while Sasuke looked angrier than I could've ever thought he would be. "Shinji... What the hell are you doing here!" Sasuke shouted his voice shaking from his now known furry. That shout was enough to get everyone quiet in the cafe, now everyone was staring at us.

Shinji smiled like nothing had just happened and that this sort of attention was normal. He got up off his bar stool and took a few steps towards us. Naruto and Sasuke immediatly took a defensive stance and that only made Shinji's smile grow widder. Soon he was cracking up like Naruto's panic and Sasuke's anger was the funniest shit he'd seen in his life.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" He casually stepped closer still making the three of us in turn take a few steps back. "Sasuke, Naruto, you missed me didn't you-"

"Shut up Shiji! I asked you a question, what the fuck are you doing here!" His voice was deep but raised as he clenched his teeth at Shinji. What was going on? Shinji had said that it had been a while and obviously they know him and OBVIOUSLY this guy was an enemy, but why? What did he do?

My head was buzzing with questions but even I knew better than to ask.

"I told you Sasuke... I was waiting for you guys." Shinji shrugged. Then he sighed almost annoyed at the fact that he had to repeat himself. This guy... I don't know what it was but suddenly I got this vibe... I was never one for voodoo stuff, but I knew it wasn't a 'normal' feeling, he wasn't a 'normal' bad guy... there was something special about him... I wasn't sure I wanted to find out.

"Why..." Sasuke said through gritted teeth, clearly annoyed.

Shinji had another low laugh and sighed in amusment. "Tsk tsk, Always were impatent Sasuke. What about you Naruto? You haven't said much. What's your take on my arrival?" Everyone looked over at Naruto his panic look calmed down a little more and replaced with a bit of hate.

"You'd better tell us why the hell you're hear Shinji!" Naruto clenched his fists.

Shinji sighed somewhat dissapointed. "Aw, The Uchiha has gotten to you hasn't he? Such a shame..." He shook his head and closed his eyes.

"I had such hopes for you Naruto, Sasuke messed you up-"

"Shut up! You don't know what the hell you're talking about Shinji! You don't know anything!" Naruto was angry now. Didn't know what!? I was so confussed...

"Now now, we've attracted quite a lot of attention, why don't we take this somewhere else?" Shinji suggested with that coy smile still on his face almost like he'd won something.

Sasuke calmed down and looked a little disturbed almost like Shinji was speaking some kind of code and Sasuke understood what it meant and that that something was bad. REALLY bad. Sasuke looked over around at the people that had been staring at us now the whole time, wide eyed, like he'd just noticed them all now.

I could faintly hear Naruto curse under his breath like he understood the same code Shinji was speaking. Why was I always so out of the loop? It was very uncomfertable for me...

"Well, what do you say boys, sweetheart," Refering to me, " Lets get a move on." Shinji stated as he walked right passed us and to the door, we stayed put. I could feel the air get somewhat lighter as the bell rang signaling that he had walked out.

I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding and looked over at Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke's head was down and his fist were clenched at his sides in frustration. His bangs were covering his eyes and his body was visably shaking in anger. Naruto Just stood there looking at the ground his brow furrowed deep in thought and worry. Slowly Sasuke lifted his head and turned it in the direction that Shinji just left in.

I gasped.

The same blood red eyes that he had explained to me as the Sharingan swirled in his eyes faster than I would've thought imagenable. In furry. In rage. In unexplainable anger as he shook with it all. I'd never seen Sasuke like this.

It scared me honestly. Terrified, was a better term to use for the frear I was feeling when I looked into those murderous eyes.

It was almost like I was hypnotized by that bloody gaze even though it wasn't directed to me, and I imagened my eyes were wide as ever and my mouth agape. Naruto was the one to snap both Sasuke and I out of our mezmorized state.

He reached his arm and layed in on Sasuke shoulder, trying to comfort him. Sasuke jerked surprised and turned his heated gaze to Naruto. Naruto didn't even flinch. I imagen that he'd probable delt with this enough times that he was used to it. Angered Sasuke that is.

When Sasuke saw the pleading look in Naruto's blue eyes he relaxed. He sighed and closed his eyes reliesing the tight knot that his brow was making and unclenched his fists. When he opened his eyes again they were back to the same deep chacole color that I was used to. I also realaxed a little seeing that Sasuke had been calmed.

Thank goodness.

"We have to go." Naruto said suddenly in a soft whisper so that no one around us could hear. The croud that had gathered to watch the little scene in the Cafe had broken into worried and somewhat terrified whispers about what this little frey could have possibly meant. I had no clue either.

Sasuke, though looking disturbed by the idea of going after Shinji, nodded once and looked up at me for the first time since we'd gotten there.

"Sakura, I know that you're confused right now... I'll explain later though okay? Just come with us and don't leave my side." Though I was still a little shaken up by this whole thing I maneged a small nod.

He smiled at me a sweet comforting sad smile and reached for my hand. I laced my fingers in his and we silently walked out of the Cafe ignoring the still continueous stares that we were reciving from the coustomers. I was glad to know Ayame. She could be somwhat helpful to the police if they found three bodies near by. Two men and one woman.

Maybe I was just exagerating about the whole thing. But if Shinji was able to get Sasuke that pissed off and Naruto that worried. It had to be close to that bad, and I was glad that I could take that procaution for Ayame as a whittness.

When we stepped outsied Shinji was no where to be seen and though it was a bit of a shock to me it seemed as though Naruto and Sasuke expected it. I tried to calm myself. Sasuke had said that he'd explain to me later, so that meant that there was going to be a later. At least I could count on that much.

I hadn't noticed that I was shaking until I felt Sasuke grip my hand tighter. I looked up to meet his worried eyes, scared shittless of the whole situation and dispite that Sasuke managed another smile and he leaned down to kiss me in comfort. I kissed back only to pull away when I felt the wetness of tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Sakura?" Sasuke's concerned voice asked curious as to why I was crying.

"My life wasn't perfect. But livable..." I choked out through the sobs now racking my chest and throat. "And now, I don't know what's going on anymore... nothing's right and nothing... nothing makes sence!" I yelled trying to get whatever emotion was wrapping around me at the moment, out of my system.

Sasuke pulled me to his chest in a tight hug and I burried my face in his shirt, letting the tears freefall down my face even though they were soaking his shirt. I let it out. What exactly, I had no freaking idea and that only lead to frustration.

"I'm so sorry Sakura," He rubbed his hand up and down my back trying to sooth me. "I wish that this could have happened to anyone else... you don't deserve this..."

Seriously! Since when did I deserve this! Karma, sweet karma that I believed in seems to not like me very much. I steal one paper clip from my teachers desk in sixth grade and now I have rouge ninja after me trying to kill me for some unknown document from my newly discovered uncle that I never knew I had... stupid paper clip...

"So does this mean you're coming then?" Came that sly voice... I wish I could punch that voice in the face...

Sasuke Naruto and I turned around to see that son of a bitch Shinji, it was like he came out of no where. I did NOT like this guy, a creep and sneaky? A deadly combonation that spells several differend things-

-stalker-

-rapist-

-murderer-

-drugy-

-or all of the above-

I clung tighter to Sasuke and Shinji's eyes seemed to fill with some sick amusment. Bastard...

"Where do you want us to meet you...?" Both Sasuke and I flinched slightly at Naruto's sharp tone and his suggesetion that we were indeed going along with Shinji's stupid sick twisted plan... whatever the hell that was...

A snake like smile passed over Shinji's lips and a dark laugh followed.

"I'm glad you're going to coaporate. This makes things SO much easier..." Shinji walked forward to an average looking car and opened the door. He motioned his hand to Sasuke's car, "Shall we?"

Though it took all three of us a minute we responded and briskly walked toward Sasuke's car.

"Just follow me." Shinji said with that sick smile still on his face. I cringed.

Sasuke scoffed but none the less complied and got into the car after Naruto and I. I think that I was still shaking slightly but it wasn't our main concern at the moment...

Shinji's car pulled out of the parking lot of the cafe and into the road of this small part of town. Only a few meters behind, Sasuke followed with his car.

Once I couldn't see Shinji's face anymore I felt more relaxed.

People had given me the creeps before but for some reason Shinji was the worst... I couldn't understand why... Was he somehow connected with the man that tried to kill me?

"Sakura..." It was Sasuke's voice that broke my thoughts. "Shinji... he's... bad news..."

I rolled my eyes dispite the seriousness of the situation, "Yeah?"

"Sakura I'm serious." My eyes looked at his blank dark ones as the watched which way Shinji's car drove carefully. His brows were furrowed and his shoulders were tense.

"Okay... so whats the profile on this guy... how does he know you and Naruto...?" I asked tired of waiting.

Sasuke sighed and Naruto stayed quiet in the back seat, like he was deep in thought.

"Shinji was one of Naruto's and my comrads back when we were Chunin... He was a good friend but I guess we always sensed something was off about him... like he was hiding in plain site... It's hard to explain." Sasuke took another deep breath.

"A few years ago, about the time that Reki became a rouge... Shinji dissapeared... We thought that maybe they were connected but none of us had ever seen the two talk... never even together really. We didn't know what to make of it... That is until we found out that Shinji was taking secret meetings to the village of the sound."

"What's with the village of the sound?" I asked. I don't know anything about all this ninja stuff...

"The village of the sound holds one of the most rouge, evil, bastards that's ever walked to face of the earth with the power of jutsu..." Naruto finally spoke up.

"Who?" Sounds like a bad guy...

"Orochimaru..." Sasuke said almost quietly.

"That sick bastard is one of the worst ninja to have ever lived. I mean worst as in the bad guy, evil, in ninja rank... he's one of the best." Naruto stated.

"That's what makes him all the more dangerous..." Sasuke added. "We'd done some detective work on Shinji's dissapearence and peiced together that he had gone to see Orochimaru quite often. Sooner or later we figured that we should send a squad or two out to the sound village to further investigate, get some solid evidence before we fully accused Shinji."

"Sasuke-Teme and I were a part of one of those three squads that were chosen to go." Naruto said all the while I stayed quiet, listening.

"We got to see him... face him and battle in person..." Sasuke frowned sadly, and sighed. "It was... enthrilling... but terrifieing all at the same time." Naruto was in the back staring off into space like he was thinking of something. Like he was reliving the battle in his head. I shudderedd at the thought of facing on of those ninjas again.

Reki scared the crap out of me that time he attacked me in my bedroom, I couldn't imagen 'one of the best' in a battle.

"Even with all of our men... only six survived." Sasuke almost whispered as we took a right turn, we were still following Shinji's car.

"Shinji was there when we got there though, only Sasuke, Yatcha and I saw him along with only two other men on our squad." Naruto continued. "He killed the two other men as one of Orochimaru's sort of body gaurdes... the rest were facing Shinji's sort of commrads and died when we reached Orochimaru."

"Well how did you get passed Shinji withought killing him? And who's Yatcha?" I asked a bit confused. We made a sharp turn up in a part of town I'd only been too once or twice.

"Yatcha is a good friend of ours that was assigned to be one of our group members, we've known him since we were in the acadamy, very young." Sasuke answered.

"Oh... and the other question?" I asked.

"We battled him for a long while... we wasted most of our energy on fighting Shinji, part of the reason that we lost so badly to Orochimaru, though I have no doubt we'd've lost to him anyway, it was still a burdon, and took a lot of fight out of us."

Sasuke continued. "Eventually though, Shinji knew that just him and two others- he was still outnumbered even though he'd killed two men. He'd betreyed the village in the worst way- and then abandoned his two comrads to our destruction when he dissapeared yet again during our battle."

"This Shinji guy sounds like an asshole..." I said childishly.

Sasuke and Naruto laughed lightly at my comment. Sasuke reached his hand over the seats and grabbed mine. I let our fingers lace together not too shyly and looked up at his smiling face.

"Yeah, he really is." Naruto was still chuckling.

"I still have one more question." Sasuke and Naruto went silent telling me that I had their attention. "What did Orochimaru do that was so bad?"

They sat in silence for a few more seconds, like they were remembering something bad. I waited.

"Not only was Orochimaru a rouge at a young age... He... He was one of the worst known murderers in the entire world." Sasuke said just above a whisper.

"Well... that's what ninjas do... right?" I asked a little confused.

"Absolutely not!" Both said at the same time. I was a little scared at that reaction, not what I was looking for.

Sasuke's eyes must have seen my frithened expression because his eyes softened and he gripped my hand a little tighter. "I'm sorry." Then he grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss gently while still peeking at the road.

"It's just..." Naruto started.

"It's just that, we consider murder... Murder in our deffinition is killing without a rashinal reason. What we ninja of the hidden leaf village and the rest of the hidden villigas do, is like... like protection... in a way thats more..." Sasuke sighed clearly frustrated in trying to explain it to me.

"It's sort of like defence. You know, if someone is attacked and the attacker has cuts and bruises, the attacked don't get procicuted because it was clearly self defence?"

I nodded. "Well, it's almost like that, but we're in more of a war... Instead of pure self defence-which most of the time it is- we also do a matter of kill before they seriously damage us. Orochimaru simple kills... not for the 'right' reasons... but... it's like he's just knocking out chess peices to get to the king... It's bruttle the way he goes about it though."

"For those that survive his sick twisted games of testing- he takes them as his experiments... his pawns." Sasuke slightly shuddered.

"So what you're pretty much saying was that, ninja of your guys's standards or type killed only when nessisary and he kills for his own games?" I put it as simply as possibal.

"Yeah..." Sasuke laughed out lowly.

"When he escaped the village no one knew where he was," It was Naruto speaking. "But when we did find him, he had collected rouges all over the- well I don't know, world! With those ninja... he distroyed and took over an entire village."

"The sound village?" I asked putting the peices together.

"Exactly." Naruto half smiled.

"So bottom line, Shinji was working with Orochimaru... betrey our village, killed some of our men... and we haven't seen him since. I somehow always figured he was alive though... I just knew somehow..." Sasuke said, finishing this story.

"I think somehow we all knew Sasuke..." Naruto commented.

"He's slowing down." Sasuke said lifting his chin up to suggest our direction.

I looked up and out the perfectly polished- or was it washed- win-sheild and noticed something intiresting... I had no idea where the hell we were! We had to have been in the same town, the style of the little houses and shops were the same.

Or should I have said what was left of thos buildings. They were all abandoned and the further we drove on the more the houses dissapeared. Soon we were out in a sort of feild driving on a dirt road.

We were all silent in the car as we knew that Shinji's car ahead of us would soon come to a stop and whatever he had wanted from us... or rather Sasuke and Naruto, I was a bit scared.

Shinji scared the living shit out of me! Honestly, I'd rather face that Reki guy 100 times over than to face Shinji just once.

There was an open clearing up just a few yards away though you could just bearly see it through the tall grass that outlined it. This place was remote and hidden, I had a feeling that there was a reason for that...

Shinji's car stopped just before the enteryway to the clearing and Sasuke slowed the car to where it was bearly moving as we watched shinji step out. Shinji then turned to us and motioned for us to park right behind him.

Sasuke sped up the car only a little bit only keeping his eyes off of Shinji for small moments at a time until he was directly behind Shinji's car and he pulled the shift into the P.

The air in the car was intense as Sasuke and Naruto had a little showdown stare with Shinij. I dared to only look up once to see Naruto's furrious gaze and Sasuke's look that could most likely kill. When I looked over to see Shinji's look it was that same smile of amusment that graced his thin lips, his eyes however peircing, almost like that of a snakes.

After my quick glance to the three of them I qickly but quetly shifted my head down toward my dirted up shoes and bit my bottom lip, waiting for someone to do something.

Seriously, the intensity of the moment was choking me. I had no idea what this Shinji guy wanted from us, and apperently Sasuke and Naruto didn't either. I knew who this guy was now, why he was so bad. What could he possobly do now?

With a heavy sigh Sasuke finaly unstrapped his seat belt and opened the door almost breaking it off the hinges. Naruto was quick to follow out the side back door and I was a little hessitent.

"Sakura." Sasuke's soft voice called to me. It was quite comorting to hear him say it so gently, any louder and I think I may have had a spazz attack then and there!

I looked up to see his gentle onyx eyes staring at me in a pleading way. He wanted me to get out of the car.

I did as his eyes told me to, nodding to him while gulping down hard. I pushed the passanger door open after un buckling myself and slowly stepped around the car to the other side where Sasuke and Naruto were, only a few feet away from Shinji.

The only sound that filled this quiet little space before the clearing was the sound of my shoes shuffling slowly along the dirt path as I made my so small journy, though it seemed so much longer.

When I finally reached Sasuke's side I had the urge to latch onto him but I knew that in this tense air that probably wasn't the best thing to do.

"Follow me." Shinji stated mocing slowly off the dirt path and out into the clearing. Once we were a few steps away from him we began to move, I only after Sasuke and Naruto.

I had my arms wrapped around myself as the sun had already began to set and a light breeze had creeped its way through the tall green brown grass, making it dance smothly. I tried to focuss myself on the sceanary rather than the back of the three others heads.

When I noticed Them all stop I looked up at Shinji turning half way around and give us a cocky smirk.

"Why did you bring us here..." Sasuke said dangerously with the same emotion that filled his voice back in the cafe. Though I couldn't see Sasuke's face, only the back of his head, I remembered the red eyes that he had and the scowl on his face when we had encountered Shinji first.

My arms tightened around me when I saw Sasuke's fists tighten at his sides and Naruto spit in the dirt in descust.

"Like I said, it's been a long long time since I've seen the two of you. The battle was the last time right?" He asked now fully facing us, his head cocked to the side in dumb confusion.

"Yeah." Naruto said, every intention on harsh sarcasam.

"Seems like so long ago..." Shinji stated simply now looking up at the sky.

"There is more reason to this than 'it's been a long time' Shinji. Why did you bring us here, I'm done playing stupid games with you!" I flinched at the tone of Sasuke's voice. I really hoped that I never got Sasuke that mad.

"I heard word of your... mission." When he said the last word, Shinji looked directly at me and I took half a step back. He chuckled lowly at my cower.

"Heard word? It's... secret." Sasuke said confused.

"Well obviously not as secret as you think!" Shinji laughed.

"Agh, what do you want with Sakura?!" Naruto blurted angrily.

Shinji stopped his laugheter though the smile never left his face and he looked at Naruto, "Not so much of what it has to do _with _her as much as what I want to use her for..."

"You will NOT be using Sakura for ANYTHING!" Sasuke almost screamed.

"Tsk tsk, defensive huh Uchiha?" Shinji smiled.

"I'll put it simply. I want what's in that file." I froze.

Could this be the same file that Sasuke had said Kai wanted me to open? The same Untitled file that I needed to get back to Sasuke's village to see? It had to be since he mentioned my use.

"H-how do you know... what's in the file..." My voice was like a small mouse and I couldn't really believe that it had come from me, I'd never been that quiet before.

Shinji snickered at me and sighed in amusment, again...

"That's what I'm wondering..." Sasuke added.

Shinji tilted his head back and rotated it on his shoulders popping it effectivly. I shuddered slightly. "Again not as secret as you seem to think."

Sasuke's fist tightened and I stepped forward to cling myself to Sasuke's arm. When he looked down at me his eyes shifted back to his same coal black ones- I was right in the fact they'd changed with anger again- and his muscles relaxed.

Sasuke sighed, "How did you get such information?"

Shinji paused for a moment and smiled the most evil smile I'd seen from him yet. He seemed to look directly at me when he said his next words, words that almost shattered my world.

"Kai Haruno."

* * *

**Dah Dah Dah!**

**Oh I'm sooooo glad I finished this.**

**If this chapter doesn't make the slightest of sense, review and tell me because I took HUGE breaks at a time from this chapter and didn't remember every word I wrote in the previous section I'd written.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE A THOUSAND TIMES PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**I'm sorry for any errors of confusion in this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**yay! double digits on this story! I'm wayy excited! Heehee, I can't believe I made it this far!**

**however... I've got an important authors note for you to read before I start this chapter.**

**IMPORTANT: I, the writer of this story, am very super busy lately. I'm moving (not sure where yet) and don't have as much time as ever before to write. I'm currently working on updating three stories for everyone, but I won't be able to now that I'm so supper busy with packing, and cleaning and all that stuff...**

**So after this chapter, I'm putting this story on a Hiatus. I'm not sure how long it will last but I will make it as short as possible!**

**I'm sorry to do so, but I have to. :(**

**Now please enjoy this chapter and as always-**

**PLEASE MIND MY GRAMMOR ERRORS!!**

**

* * *

**

"M...My Uncle..." I could hardly speak because it was so shocking. When I'm finally happy about something... Something else like this has to go and ruin it.

Were Sasuke and Naruto lying to me about him? Were they using me for the file too? I was still confused as to why everyone needed _me_ to see this file.

I felt the tears begin to well up in my eyes at the thought that after I'd given everything to Sasuke, he'd go and do something like this. Was he really that cruel? Or was I just over reacting, and jumping to conclusions?

I didn't know whether to be totally in tears or beyond pissed. I wasn't sure yet.

"Kai Haruno!" I heard Sasuke yell. That seemed to wake me up from the blurry dream of reality that I didn't know I was in.

Shinji began laughing like a maniac. "That's right my dear! He told me of the file years ago!"

"I don't understand..." Naruto bearly whispered.

"Figures you wouldn't Blondie." Shinji was still laughing. "You see, ten years ago the Untitled file was reveled to me and a few others by none other than the guardian of the file himself- Kai Haruno."

All this explaining of years ago and this happened and then that happened, it was all really starting to confuse me...

"However, he couldn't open the file. The Untitled file that he said was given to him by Shiki Haruno, the clan leader, and his father, held something of great importance to the Haruno fortune."

"Money! That's what it's all about!" Sasuke shouted angrily.

Wait a minute... I had a fortune?

"Ah, ah ahh... let's not jump from the path now Suke' alright?" Sasuke made a face at the little nick name. So did I...

"Please... continue..." Naruto said with sarcasm in both words.

"As you wish." Shinji continued. "This fortune was not just money, believe me, there was money just that wasn't all the file contained." I was a bit confused at how a file could contain all that...

He read the confusion on my face. "Well my dear, the file contained many checks and documents that were able to be cashed in. Millions."

My eyes widened. Millions? I was seriously that rich!

"But as I was saying, that isn't the only thing that the file contains. It also contains the whereabouts to a scroll library that the Haruno clan had built. The library contains many jutsu from not only it's small ninja base, but the ninja base of many other talented clans."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that my family was a ninja family?" And after all this time, I'd thought that people who thought they were ninja were crazy. That is, until I met Sasuke.

"Actually yes my darling." Shinji gave me a sly smile that sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Wait a minute. I've never heard of the Haruno clan until I met Kai a few months ago!" Sasuke interjected.

"Ahh, they were a_ small_ ninja base my friend." Shinji cleared.

"Let me guess, all of these powerful jutsu were desired by your _leader."_ Naruto said, his arms crossed. I looked over and saw Shinji frown for the first time since I'd met him.

"Yes." He stated simply. "Orochimaru wanted nothing more than the jutsu, the money was just a bonus. Once Kai told us of the file, Orochimaru immediately asked him to bring it to him. Kai told us that there was a barrier around it that no jutsu could break."

"A barrier?" Naruto asked, as if taking notes to himself.

"Yes Blondie, a barrier." Shinji's smile was back. Naruto gave him a glare, I guess that it really wasn't meant for anyone else to hear.

"Anyways, Orochimaru thought that he was bluffing. When he tried to open the file of course it wouldn't open. He had the entire base work on opening the file, we went through every jutsu and forbidden technique." He shifted his eyes over to me. "It wouldn't open."

We all waited for him to continue. We were all frozen in our spots waiting to hear more from him.

"Orochimaru demanded the solution from Kai." Shinji's voice got lower.

"Well...?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Shiki Haruno put his blood into the sealing jutsu upon the packet. Only his decedents could open it. However, the moment Kai ran away from the Haruno clan, his father disowned him and the blood in his veins turned over to the only other descendent that he had. His son Hikaru Haruno. This little lady's father."

I didn't think I was breathing by this point.

"But, what a shame Hikaru is dead. So that leaves his only child, with his blood in her veins." He pointed a finger at me. "She, Sakura Haruno is the only one that can pass the barrier and open the file. It was my mission to find her and bring her to Orochimaru. It's simply a coincidence that you two be here as well."

"You're not taking her anywhere! Especially not near that snake bastard!" Sasuke stood in a stance now, Naruto followed his lead.

"Watch me." Shinji smirked.

I could tell right way that Sasuke was about pounce on him and rip him to sheads.d But I guess that Shinji had other plans...

Shinji put his hands in front of himself and did those hand signs that Sasuke had mentioned to me, the kind that help build up charka for a jutsu. I was instantly afraid. After seeing what That Reki guy did, I wasn't taking to kindly to the whole ninja, jutsu stuff.

Sasuke and Naruto ran faster and swifter than I've ever seen anybody run before, they ran right up to him. Like they were really going to get him. Good.

Shinji just stood there. And all time seemed to stop.

Sasuke had pulled out what I think was a Kunai and was about to stab him. I quick covered my eyes not wanting to see the blood.

However, I was expecting the sound of the puncture. It didn't come. Instead...

"Damn it!" Sasuke Shouted. I pulled my hands away from my face and saw Sasuke and Naruto standing in the now empty space where Shinji had been just moments ago.

"Shit, Fuck, Damn it!" Sasuke continued to slurr the swear words. Naruto let out an agrivated sigh and kicked the ground letting dust fill the air around them.

I'm guessing he got away.

They began to start walking toward me again and I actually felt pretty calm. I was glad that Shinji was gone.

"We need to go." Sasuke said while rubbing the back of his head thinking.

"Okay." I said, I was a little skeptical to say anything out of term. I didn't want to make things worse than they were. I knew that Sasuke and Naruto were probably feeling really crappy right now. I felt like a child. It was awkward.

We walked back to the car and got into our seats. it was all still silent.

"Sakura." I looked over to see Sasuke looking at me real concerned. "I didn't mean to swear like that."

He must've been referring to his little on going slur when Shinji got away. I didn't mind it at all honestly. It just made it slightly more awkward.

"It's alright Sasuke, I didn't mind. You were angry."

"That's no excuse... I'm sorry." Sasuke smiled at me trying to make it sweeter. I smiled back the best that I could.

"Don't worry about it..."

"Let's not dance around what I know we're all thinking about right now..." Naruto said from the back.

"I know Naruto..." Sasuke said with a look of doom on his face.

"We... we need to go...." Naruto mentioned. Go where?

"Yes, I know Naruto!" Sasuke said raising his voice a little bit. I could tell that he was frustrated. Who wouldn't be? I was still thrown in the loop from the fact that my uncle had been the one to give Shinji that information. I still wondered why... Was he being held against his will by Orochimaru? Was Shinji lying?

Sasuke and Naruto seemed to think that it made enough sense. They knew the whole bunch a lot better than I did. Sometimes I think that I over react. Ino says that I do that alot.

Ino!

I hadn't spoken to her in a while! She's either worried or spending most of her time planning with Shikamaru. I sighed realizing that when we got home I would have to call her.

I was too deep in thought to really notice that we had pulled up next to my bug and in front of my apartment.

"Sakura... " Sasuke looked at me with sympathetic eyes. He looked like he was about to tell me something like my puppy died. I cocked my head in confusion. "What is it?" I looked over at Naruto who was now standing by Sasuke looking at the ground with the same look on his face.

"Naruto and I have to go tomorrow morning."

I froze. They were leaving? I guess that that was what they were getting at in the car... but leaving me? I didn't want to show that I was sad and disappointed. I couldn't help but feel that I had failed at that attempt.

"W-where?" Dammit, I stuttered.

"We're going back to Konoha, to see Kai." Naruto stated with a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Like Sasuke was the one who needed the comfort right now! I know it seemed selfish... but I couldn't help it.

"We're going to get some answers... we're probably going to see Orochimaru as well. "Sasuke said not making eye contact with me by this point.

"And?" I asked, a little upset that he was no longer looking at me.

"Sakura." My gaze focused at a serious looking Naruto. "We... " He trailed off and I could see Sasuke begin to walk off to pace near by us. His hands covered his face, troubled. I tried to pay no mind to it...

"Orochimaru is an extremely powerful Ninja. He's probably gotten better since the last time we battled with him. " What was he getting at... If it was what I thought... I didn't want him to continue. But in hoping that it wasn't what I thought... I continued to listen.

"Our squad will most likely be very small... It's our only chance though." Naruto continued with a grim look on his face. I could feel myself begin to waver.

"It's our only chance so... So... we're going to go for it. There isn't really anything else we can do. We need to get that file and secure it. But in order to know for sure what has happened. We need to go there." I could see Sasuke from my perif. looking at the sky. Naruto breathed in kinda funny and kept talking.

"The chances of Sasuke and I returning... -"

"Stop!" I said. That was what I was afraid he was going to say. They honestly thought that they would die? They couldn't die! I wouldn't let them! I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes and I began to sniffle as well.

"Sakura..." Sasuke's voice was week but he was right beside me. I looked into his troubled eyes through my blurry vision and he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Sakura..." He said again. Before continuing (I'm not even sure _he_ knew what he was going to say if he was going to continue.) he pulled me in to a tight hug letting my tears soak his shirt on his chest.

"Why is it so important!?" I asked. Of course the hole thing was explained right in front of me less than half an hour ago, I had no idea why I asked. I just wanted to hear it from them I guess.

"Shhh." Sasuke was rubbing the back of my head and the small of my back carefully. "We _have _to... We're leaving tomorrow morning back to the village to gather a squad and get some better materials."

The only solution to my sadness that I could think of hit me like a bolt of lightning to the chest. "Take me with you..." I was no longer sniffling and I pulled away from his chest, though still in his arms, and looked up at his concerned eyes over his furrowed brows.

"Sakura that's obse-"

"No, no! Take me with you! I have just as much right! I may be no ninja, but this is my family file! Shinji said so, and he said he got it from my uncle that I'm the only one who can open the file anyway! Take me with you guys!" I sort of felt like a little brat, but at the moment, I didn't really care.

"Sakura, it's way to dangerous! I would never let you go, do you know how much it would kill me to know you got hurt!?" Sasuke was gripping my upper arms hard now. He was angry at my thoughts. I didn't care.

"Sasuke... what she says is true... " Sasuke gave Naruto a 'what the hell are you doing standing up for her.' look. I'd be lying if I said that it didn't amuse me a little. "Think about it, she is the only one that can open the file. She does have a right..."

"The Hell!" Sasuke shouted gripping my shoulders. It didn't really hurt too bad, of course it hurt because he was strong but I was a big girl and could stand it. I decided to try something that might get him to calm down a little.

"Ah, Sasuke you're really hurting me!" I put a fake grimace on my face and watched him turn to me and his facial expression soften. He let go of my arms for a second and then scurried me back into his harms for a soft tight hug.

"I'm sorry Sakura... I just can't imagine you getting hurt." He said softly. The sound was muffled by his face buried in my shoulder. I gripped him tighter to me and stroked his back lovingly.

"Sasuke... I don't want to lose you." It was the truth.

"I really don't want to lose you..." He whispered back to me. I really hoped that that was the truth from him as well.

We stayed there like that for a while. I couldn't imagine how awkward it must've been for Naruto. At the moment that this was all happening though, I didn't give a damn.

"Okay..." He whispered after a few more silent moments. I could've jumped up and down for joy, I could tell that he was having a hard time saying the two syllable word though, so I decided not to push it.

"Thank you." I said to him. We pulled away from each other and for the first time in what seemed like way too long, his lips touched mine. I buried my hands in his soft raven locks and savored the moment for as long as I could hold my breath.

When we pulled apart for air he rested his forehead against mine and we spent the longest time silently taking in the thoughts going through our minds from the windows of our eyes.

'_I'm worried.' _he says.

'_I know.' _I say.

It was as simple as that.

When we finally prolonged the moment for as long as either of us thought was possible, we noticed that Naruto was not standing there anymore and was probably already inside. We walked inside and sure enough he was there.

It was such a long day... Sasuke and Naruto thought so too...

It was time for some well deserved sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The screams finally stopped and she had guessed that she had only been out for a minute or two. There was no one around and she decided that it would be the best time to get out of there. She began to crawl her way around the room, still barely able to see. She cried out when she felt her palms move against broken glass. The draft in the room that she had just noticed suggested that it was from the window.

The man that entered the window forcefully before was now behind her. She turned to meet his yellow eyes and she screamed loudly. He hushed her up with a creepy smirk that was barely visible through that lighting.

She then noticed that the man who had murdered her mother, was lying on the ground dead. Blood was pooled around his head and his eyes were snapped wide open. The site made her shriek more.

Tears had not stopped flowing from her since the intrusion had begun. What was this man doing here, why had he killed the other man, and why were they after her and her mother?!

The mind with the yellow eyes got closer to her and she backed up only cutting herself on more window glass. She yelled out in pain every now and then and cried even harder but she kept backing up.

"Come now, my darling." The man spoke in a voice that sounded like the hushed whispers of the most evil of daemons. He outstretched his hand for her to take. "Don't be afraid."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sakura!"

I woke to Sasuke shaking me gently from my nightmare. Why did I have a nightmare again? Sasuke had fallen asleep with me... normally when he did, I didn't have any nightmares...

"Sasuke." I said holding him tightly to me. Then I realized that he wasn't lying on the bed next to me. He was kneeling in front of my side of the bed. Why?

"It's okay now Sakura... I'm sorry that I left you it's just... " He looked out the now open window of my bedroom and I followed his gaze. "The sunrise..." Oh yeah... the sunrise.

Why hadn't he been up to watch the sunrise the other night that I was with him? Sasuke must have been able to tell that I was silently asking that question and he answered it for me.

"I was... visited... again." I had almost forgotten about the 'Fate' that visited Sasuke sometimes on the mornings.

"Oh... it's okay then..." I said feeling slightly better. Now that he was there, I didn't feel as terribal from my night mares. I wasn't crying like the other time... so that was good!

"Hey are you guys okay?" A half asleep Naruto walked into the room with a concerned tired look on his face. I almost laughed at how distraught he looked in the morning. Thought I probably looked just as terrible, it somehow worked for Naruto.

"Yeah dobe... we're fine." Sasuke reassured Naruto with a small smile.

"Oh... did it happen again?" Naruto asked Sasuke, talking about Sasukes 'fate'. He probably was saying it because he didn't think that I knew.

"Yes Naruto..."

Naruto asked the question that I knew was burning in the both of us. "What... what did it say?" It was hesitant but Sasuke didn't look like he was bothered by it in the least bit. He did frown though. He looked down on the ground and gripped my hand from the side of my bed.

"It doesn't matter." I doubted that. I could tell by Naruto's facial expression that he doubted it too.

We both decided to let it go though.

"Well, we should get fully packed so that we can get a head start on going to Konoha." Sasuke stated getting up and releasing my hand. Naruto and I nodded.

Then I remembered. "Wait! before we do all that I need to call a friend first." The nodded and left the room. I grabbed the phone from the nightstand by my bed and dialed Ino's home number. I knew it was kinda early to be calling but I needed to at least tell her that I was leaving.

Way early. I got the answering machine.

Better leave a message then.

"Hey Ino... It's Sakura... I know that this is short notice but I needed to tell you that... That I'm leaving... Don't worry I will most defiantly be back in time for yours and Shikamaru's wedding, there's just... something important that I need to do... You understand right? Well... Goodbye. I love you Ino, take care."

I didn't know what more to say than that, so I hung up the phone. I thought it was probably best that I not tell her exactly where I was going. Ino would be okay with it.

I sighed and looked out at the rising sun.

It had to be something important. To Sasuke, everything his 'fate' told him was important.

I sighed and began to pack for my soon to be journey to Konoha. The village of ninja...

* * *

**Blahh!**

**I feel really bad about this chapter! The end was kinda rushed and I just wanted to get this out. I'm going to be extremely busy for a long while, so I won't be able to get another chapter up for a while.**

**I feel really crappy for leaving this chapter so short.**

**Then again my chapters aren't always the longest ones...**

**I tried though my readers. I'm extremely tired and am runing out of computer time.**

**I hope you enjoyed what I was able to provid though :)**

**Thank you and-**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-lalagirl**


End file.
